Ayuda
by RedWater17
Summary: "Ayúdame..." fue la petición silenciosa de los miembros de SPR...
1. Masako

**Ayúdame**

 _ **Masako no dormía escuchando las cientos de voces sollozar...**_

 _ **Pidiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.**_

 _ **En llantos que nunca se detenían y gritos no se acallaban...**_

 _ **"ayúdame, ayúdame"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Ayúdame...**_

Una palabra que atormentaba a Hara Masako en su día a día. La seguía como una sombra, la escucha en los murmullos melancólicos, llantos desgarradores, y gritos estridentes de las almas que noche tras noche, día tras día, vagaban en tierra reviviendo una y otra, y otra vez su pesadilla.

La oía hasta en sueños, como un recordatorio de su realidad.

 _Su tormentosa realidad..._

Rodeada de llantos, gritos y acosos. Ahogada en los recuerdos de vidas que no le pertenecían, que la mantenían al borde de un colapso.

Ella se había convertido en una presa, una inestable que luchaba por contener las aguas que la rebasaban.

Y que de tanto en tanto... se desbordaba

.

.

.

 _ **-Ayúdame...**_

.

.

.

Masako ahogo un gimoteo con sus manos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Allí estaba.

Oculta entre sábanas blancas, con la ropa y la voluntad destrozada, ahogando su llanto con las manos.

 _ **-Ayúdame...**_

Cubrió sus orejas con sus manos y mordió su labio inferior con fuerza cual niño pequeño, en un intento de no escuchar las diferentes voces rogando algo tan inocente como una ayuda.

Cuanto más desesperados se escuchaban, más tensa se ponía y cuando se dio cuenta ella misma pedía lo que _ellos_ exigían.

 _"Ayuda...Lin...Bou-san...John...Ayako...Mai... Naru...quien sea... Ayúdenme..."_

Suplicó en varios susurros por lo bajo, entre dientes e inentendibles.

-Ayúdenme...

Pero sabe nadie puede ayudarla.

Porque está sola. Sola y asustada en su propia cama, escondida bajo sus sabanas  
Con los brazos llenos de moretones ocultados por las mangas de la bata, y las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas saladas.

Ella pidió la ayuda que no puede dar, buscando escapar de la culpa que la destruye por dentro.

El dique se desborda y todo sale. Los sollozos se vuelven gritos estridentes y desgarradores, las uñas se entierran en la carne; la sangre brota, mientras el cuerpo tiembla con fuertes espasmos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ellos le ruegan su ayuda...**_ _Ella no puede dársela_

.

Los gritos se detienen cuando la garganta ya no aguanta, cuando las cuerdas vocales están tan lastimadas que ya no puede ni susurrar.

Inhala de forma lenta y quebradiza, y susurra a la oscuridad lo que ellos tanto repiten, que para ella ya es natural.

 **-¡** _ **Ayúdame!**_

Ella ahogo un sollozo y escondió el rostro entre sus manos. Pensó en sus compañeros y amigos, familiares, en ese chico especial y susurró con voz quebrada, algo que no les iba a llegar...

A ninguno de ellos.

- _Ayúdenme..._

 **Continuara**


	2. Ayako

_**Ayúdala**_

 _ **Ayako escucha las diferentes conjugaciones del verbo Ayudar a diario.**_

 _ **Ayúdeme, ayúdala, ayúdalo, ayúdanos...**_

 _ **Más nunca se imaginó ser ella quien la pronunciaría**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-¡Por favor, ayudelo!**_

Matzusaki Ayako había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había escuchado esas palabras salir de la boca de un padre, una madre, un hermano o hermana, hijo, amigo o pariente de algún paciente que entraba en estado crítico a la clínica en la que trabajaba como enfermera.

La tenia grabada a fuego en la memoria, al igual que las expresiones suplicantes de todos aquellos que alguna vez le hicieron esa suplica. Y sus ojos llenos de desesperación, donde demostraban su miedo por el posible destino de ese ser querido.

Miedo, que se transformaba en decepción, tristeza y...

Odio...

Ella misma había presenciado como los ojos llenos de tristeza se llenaban de rabia cuando un paciente moría, y la familia o cercanos debían ser avisados.

 _ **-¡Es tu culpa! ¡No lo salvaste! ¡No lo ayudaste!**_

Eran los primeros gritos que se escuchaban antes de que la habitación se volviera un caos.

.

Ayako cerró los ojos mientras corría. Recordando palabras y miradas desesperanzadas que se volvían fuente de odio puro en segundos.

Frustración, enojo, impotencia...

Todo dirigido a aquél que era considerado responsable.

Que en este caso, era ella según los familiares del fallecido.

Por no ayudar lo suficiente, por no lograr curarlo, por no salvarlo  
...

" _¿¡Qué no ven que a mí también me pesa!?"_

Golpeó la pared detrás de ella con fuerza, manchándola de la sangre en sus manos. Se recostó, y deslizó hasta quedar sentada en suelo.

Su uniforme manchado de sangre de alguien que murió en su cuidado. Muerte que le atribuían sus familiares de forma silenciosa, solo con mirarla, y que la madre dejó bastante claro con sus amenazas e intento de herirla.

- _ **¡es tu culpa! ¡Tú culpa! ¡Tú lo mataste!**_

Ahogó un sollozo y se abrazó a sí misma. No era el primer paciente que perdía, no era la primera muerte que le atribuían, ni la primera vez que intentaban agredirla, pero todos tienen un punto de quiebre.

Este fue el suyo.

.

Lloró, lloró y lloró hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas.

Aun así se mantuvo en su escondite un rato, uno en el que trataba de tolerar esa sensación de opresión en su pecho, la que le cortaba la respiración.

" _Si tan solo, lo hubiera salvado...si hubiera hecho más..."_

Tantas cosas que podía haber hecho, pero que sabe que no hubieran ayudado a salvar al niño.

Iban a ser esfuerzos en vano, tortuosos y desalentadores para ellos, la familia y para ella.

Aun así, no podía con la culpa. La asfixiaba, la engullía, la atormentaba...

 _La mataba..._

 _Desde adentro, lento y tortuoso. Una sádica tortura de remordimientos._

.

Ayako tragó duro cuando logró calmarse.

Escucho la llamada de un código rojo. Un paciente en estado crítico estaba ingresando.

Se puso de pie, limpió su rostro con sus manos lo mejor que pudo y salió del cuarto con un ánimo decaído, pero una gran fortaleza...

 _Fortaleza que se quebró en pedazos cuando vio quien era la paciente en estado crítico..._

Ayako sintió como su mundo se vino abajo cuando sus ojos captaron a Masako en una de la camilla de emergencia con las muñecas abiertas, inconsciente y pálida. Ayako quedó en shock. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y por un momento casi pierde el equilibrio, pero se recupera. No lloró, ya no tenía lágrimas para derramar, pero el dolor en su pecho fue lo suficiente para dejarla sin aíre.

-Masako...-susurro con voz quebrada.

Una de las enfermeras, sus compañeras, se dio cuenta de su estado y la sujetó de un brazo. No hacía falta preguntas. Era claro que la pelirroja conocía a la chica.

Ayako se dejó arrastrar un poco, pero reaccionó de golpe. Y lo primero que hizo fue gritar el nombre de la adolescente.

-¡MASAKO!

Chilló y forcejeó para quitarse a su compañera de encima. La enfermera sorprendida en un principio la retiene como puede hasta que entre otros tres logran someter a la pelirroja.

Ayako solo grita el nombre de Masako, mientras la alejan de la pelinegra. Ella no debía estar allí, no tenía que estar allí, no en esa camilla. No en esa camilla donde horas antes un niño había muerto y ella no pudo hacer nada.

Se dejó sentar sobre la silla en la sala de enfermeras, mientras sus compañeros corrían por la habitación. Le pusieron un manta, le dieron un café y después de unas breves palabras de aliento dejaron la habitación.

Ayako permaneció completamente ida, silenciosa. No dijo palabra. Solo bajo el rostro y lo escondió tras su cabello.

Si tuviera lágrimas, estaría llorando justo ahora.

Se mantuvo en esa posición hasta que el médico colega se arrodilló frente suyo.

-Matsuzaki-san...

- _Ayúdala...por favor, ayúdala...-_

-haré lo que este en mis manos.

Tras esas palabras el médico se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Ayako se cubrió el rostro con las manos, escondiendo su expresión destrozada.

Eran las mismas palabras, diferentes personas, pero mismo contexto.

Solo esperaba que esta vez, el final fuera diferente.

Tembló de solo pensar que Masako terminara de la misma manera. Sus ojos ardieron y el pecho se le contrajo, gimió del dolor y del miedo.

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin que se diera cuenta. Cubrió su boca con sus manos para ahogar sus jadeos.

- _ **kami...Ayúdala, por favor...**_

Ayako sintió esas palabras como un golpe en el estómago para sí misma.

Nunca pensó pronunciarlas con tanto ahínco y desesperación.

 **continuara...**


	3. Yasuhara

**Ayudarlos I**

 _ **Yasuhara no era una deidad, no era un ángel, no era un santo.**_

 _ **Ni siquiera era médico.**_

 _ **Por lo que no tenía idea de cómo ayudarlos.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Osumo Yasuhara suspiró con fuerza, expresando su preocupación y agobio. Observaba a los dos jóvenes en camilla delante de él.

Mai y Oliver estaban recostados sobre una camilla de hospital. Inconscientes y conectados a unos respiraderos. Las ropas de ambos habían sido cambiadas por batas de hospital que dejaban ver uno que otro vendaje sobre su cuerpo.

Yasuhara volvió a suspirar y se observó a si en el reflejo de la ventana. Él solo tenía una gasa en su mejilla y un brazo enyesado, no entendía como había logrado salir casi ileso de es horrible choque mientras que sus compañeros terminaron en esas condiciones.

El volcamiento de un camión de agua en plena autopista de esa mañana se había llevado una buena cantidad de heridos, entre ellos sus amigos. Con los cuales iba en el auto de regreso a la oficina tras haber recogido todo el material de trabajo de un caso actualmente cerrado.

Dirigió la vista hacia Oliver, según el médico, el muchacho tenía contusiones internas y varias costillas quebradas, que si bien no era mortífero, era de cuidado pues podían producir una hemorragia interna. El hombro y el brazo derecho los tenía vendados, donde sufrió cortes en ellos y un dislocamiento del brazo cuando los vidrios del carro se reventaron.

Yasuhara volvió a suspirar y esta vez volteó hacia Mai. Su respiración le falló al verla con el respirador artificial y toda esa maquinaria conectada a ella. La chica se encontraba más delicada que Oliver, ella había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la dejó inconsciente inmediatamente. Fuera de eso, tenía hematomas enormes, una que otra herida pequeña y una muñeca lastimada. Si no fuese por la herida que tenía en la cabeza, ella estaría mucho mejor que Oliver, quién se encontraba en un coma inducido por somníferos para evitar complicaciones con sus costillas.

Osumo cerró los ojos y su mente revivió el accidente de hace unas casi 12 horas...

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Iban en la camioneta de la oficina, venían de recoger el material de la casa donde recién habían terminado un caso._

 _El ambiente era un tanto pesado, el caso de había terminado de una forma agradable: la hija mayor de la dueña, quien era la responsable de todo lo que pasaba en la casa, había tenido un ataque psicótico al verse descubierta por Oliver, Mai y Masako jugando a un juego maldito donde estaba invocando un demonio que le hiciera daño a su madre. La mujer adulta trató de apuñalar a los tres, aunque solo consiguió hacerles pequeños cortes inofensivos antes de suicidarse apuñalándose una y otra vez el vientre. Lo más impactante para Yasuhara era el hecho de que la mujer era muy parecida a Masako, prácticamente idénticas de no ser por la edad; razón por la cual la chica había sido la más afectada por la escena y había sido enviada a casa temprano. Aunque Mai y Naru se encontraban también bastante mal._

 _Por ello, el ambiente era tenso en el auto. Más que tenso, decaído. Ninguno estaba de humor para hablar._

 _De repente, escuchó el sonido que hace un auto al derrapar. Vio como los autos delante de ellos se volteaban, sintió la camioneta dar fuertes giros, una voltereta y lo demás se volvió negro._

.

.

Yasuhara volvió a abrir los ojos, estremeciéndose de solo recordar la sangre, los gritos, el olor a gasolina quemada...

Se puso de pie y camino hasta Mai. Sujeto la mano de la chica y la apretó débilmente. Frunce el ceño hacia arriba mostrando tristeza y preocupación.

-tú no deberías estar en esta cama...ni en este estado- Yasu se inclina y besa suavemente la frente de Mai. Dirige la vista a Oliver y su malestar aumenta- Y tú tampoco.

Yasu se endereza y se mantiene en su lugar, mirando de manera fija a Oliver y luego a Mai. Su preocupación se vuelve frustración, y su tristeza ira. No soportaba verlos así, lo destrozaba, y el no poder hacer nada lo frustraba de manera increíble. Apretó levemente la mano de Mai y frunció el ceño. Quería Ayudarlos, debía ayudarlos, eran sus amigos, su familia, pero simplemente no tenía medios para hacerlo.

Yasuhara levantó la vista hacia la puerta al escucharla ser abierta. Vio a la enfermera de sus amigos entrar y sonreírle suavemente.

-La hora de visitas ha terminado Osumo-san...

Yasuhara asiente levemente y deja un beso en la frente de Mai, sacude los cabellos de Oliver y por la puerta.

Tal vez él no tenga el poder para ayudarlos con sus heridas, pero si puede hacerlo de otra manera, lo hará. Los llevará con alguien que si pueda ayudarlos...

A ellos...

A ella...

Y a él...

.

.

-Al hospital Taiyo, porfavor- dice al montarse en el taxi que lo llevará al hospital donde tienen a Masako.

Insiste en que no puede ayudarlos con su actual estado.

Pero al menos, estará con ellos para darles un consuelo, una compañía. Aunque sea en su inconsciencia, los ayudará. Estará allí para los tres.

Cuando llego al hospital, bajó del taxi, respiró hondo y sonrío, colocando su mejor sonrisa despreocupada. Camino por los pasillos hasta la habitación de la pelinegra, se acercó hasta Ayako y se dejó abrazar por la mujer.

Debía ayudarla, debía ayudarlos y lo haría de la manera en que mejor lo hacía: siendo su pilar, su soporte. Sonreiría, para permitirles a ellos llorar.

Los iba a ayudar. Debía hacerlo, debía ayudarlos.

Los iba ayudar, a todos ellos.

 **Continuara...**


	4. Lin

**Ayudarlos II**

 _ **Lin no era un alma caritativa, pero tampoco egoísta**_ **.**

 _ **No podía quedarse cruzado de brazos, cuando sus seres queridos sufrían.**_

 _ **Menos, si tenía la posibilidad de ayudarlos.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Koujo Lin se froto las manos en el rostro con frustración. Después de informarle a Martín Davis lo sucedido en el caso, el chino no había tenido más opción que sentarse a obedecer las órdenes del verdadero Director de Special Psychic Research.

 _-Lo han hecho bien, Koujo. Ahora yo me haré cargo, iré dentro de dos días con un equipo para finalizar la investigación. Por los momentos, no quiero que hagas nada más._

Nada más...

Martin le estaba pidiendo – _o más bien obligándolo-_ a quedarse sentado y cruzado de brazos, mientras él buscaba la solución a esta aparente maldición que les había caído a los tres más jóvenes del equipo.

Lin se removió los cabellos con frustración.

Quedarse sentando, sin hacer nada, viendo como tres chicos quedaban hospitalizados por la ira de un espíritu – _aunque a estas alturas comenzaba a considerarlo un demonio-_ era algo que definitivamente no iba con él.

¡Joder!

Los había visto a los tres crecer. Si bien conocía a Oliver desde que era un niño, los casi cuatro años que ha trabajado con Mai y Masako le ha permitido verlas crecer, más que nada a Mai, quien paso de no tener un poder absoluto en sus habilidades, para pasar a controlarlas casi en su totalidad. Pensó en esos tres adolescentes, tan jóvenes, y expuestos a tantos peligros, que aun así salían con la frente en alto, soportando el dolor de sus heridas. No quería ni pensar en que no fueran capaces de ganar esta batalla.

La opresión en su pecho no le dejo respirar. Con solo imaginarse que esas tres luces en su vida se apagaran fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo levantarse de un brinco.

Él no lo permitirá. Va Ayudar a esos muchachos cueste lo que le cueste, tiene que hacerlo. De alguna u otra manera que estuvieran en esas condiciones era su responsabilidad.

Había ignorado las señales de depresión de Masako. Solo estaba shockeada

Había restado importancia a la cantidad de equipo que Mai tenía que recoger. Solo eran unas cuantas cámaras.

Había desdeñado la capacidad de los meteorólogos para predecir el clima. Solo son unas cuantas nubes.

Y ahora todo estaba tan claro.

Lin era un firme creyente del efecto mariposa, pero nunca lo había visto de una manera tan obvia. Se sintió como un golpe en el estómago el haber visto las señales, ignorarlas, y observar el posterior desastre. Ahora la vida de tres jóvenes brillantes estaba en peligro de muerte y parado como un estúpido en medio de un parque de la ciudad.

- _"pero no se va a quedar así" –_ pensó con determinación, comenzando a caminar- " _los voy a ayudarlos, tengo que hacerlo._ _Tengo que ayudarlos_ _"._

El hombre avanzó con pasos firmes hasta su auto, en cuestión de minutos estaba en una biblioteca antigua, rodeado de periódicos viejos, y saturando su computadora de investigaciones sobre maldiciones japonesas. Se estremeció cuando encontró una página que hablaba sobre el _kyokotsu_ , un demonio violento que perseguía a aquellos que abandonaban los huesos de un ser humano en un pozo de agua.

Era una leyenda antigua, proveniente del periodo Edo, sumándole a eso lo poco confiable de la su fuente de información, pero tenía un presentimiento.

Trato de recordar algo texto sobre el _kyokotsu_ en sus libros de mitología japonesa.

 _Una criatura temible, cadavérica, que persigue al maldito que lo ha provocado vistiendo una yukata blanca de entierro. Dejando sus pocos cabellos blancos moverse al ritmo de una brisa espectral_

 _Tened cuidado cuando saquen agua de un pozo, porque algo más que agua puede salir de él_

Lin se dejó de ir de espaldas al recordar esas frases, pero rápidamente se reincorporo en su computadora, buscando una base para la hipótesis que su cerebro formulaba a mil por segundo. Cuando encontró de la foto del espectro cerca del antiguo pozo detrás de la casa de los Shimizu, una serie de recuerdos vino a él.

La actitud violenta de la señora de la casa, la muerte de la niña en el pozo, las noches que la mujer pasaba en el mismo, y el falso apellido de soltera de la señora de la casa.

 _Shimizu..._

 _Muerte en el agua..._

Lin tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse como un desquiciado ante lo tan ridículamente obvio de la situación. Que no lo viera al momento le era indignante.

 _"Soy un patético guardián y espiritista, ¿Cómo no reconocí una maldición tan clara?"_

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en los labios de Lin, quien recogió sus cosas, apuntes y recortes de periódico. Guardó todo en una carpeta y comenzó a caminar con ella pegada a su pecho, como si lo que llevara fuera un tesoro y no papeles de un viejo periódico.

Sin embargo, lo eran. La información que traían era valiosa, como un tesoro. Uno que Lin usaría para ayudar a los chicos hospitalizados, a su ex pupilo, a su pupila actual y a la curiosa médium.

Los iba ayudar, iba ayudarlos.

Pero primero, tenía que hablar con alguien que fuera experto en las maldiciones japonesas. Alguien que estuviera tan comprometido con esos chicos como él, Alguien cercano. Un nativo del país, un monje de las montañas.

Un Takigawa Houshou.

Esa, era la mejor opción

 **Continuara...**


	5. Houshou

**Ayudarlos III**

 _ **Houshou podía ayudarlos.**_

 _ **Podía protegerlos, salvarlos de ese demonio que los ha atormentado.**_

 _ **Y claramente lo haría.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Houshou quería ayudarlos. Quería salvarlos, quería protegerlos. Quería ayudar a esos chicos que veía como sus hermanos menores, los cuales, no pudo proteger.

Pero ahora podía hacerlo. Tras recibir la información de Lin, encontró una forma de ayudarlos. No pudo protegerlos, pero ahora podía ayudarlos.

Podría salvarlos...

Comenzó a hacer los rezos correspondientes frente al pozo, mientras que John le cubría las espaldas desde la casa, santiguándola para que el demonio no la usara como escondite.

El demonio apareció de entre las aguas, pero ahora tenía un aspecto diferente al de la leyenda. Tenía el aspecto de la dueña de la casa que se suicidó. Frunció el ceño, mientras esquivaba los zarpazos de la mujer. Su boca seguía recitando los cantos, mientras que con la daga bloqueaba los ataques.

El espíritu se hacía más lento a medida que el canto continuaba. Sus movimientos pesados y sus ataques holgazanes. Se debilitaba

Houshou también estaba cansando, pero seguía determinado. Pensó en Masako, inconsciente por sus heridas. En Mai, en coma; y en Oliver, en un coma inducido.

Frunció el ceño y un rencor venenoso le recorrió el cuerpo. Ahora no era culpa lo que lo impulsaba, era el odio. Una sed de venganzas por sus amigos heridos. Sus movimientos se hicieron más feroces, más fuertes. Giro sobre sus pies, esquivando un zarpazo de la mujer y enterrándole la daga en la espalda. El choque de las energías lo despidió por los aires, lanzándolo contra el pozo.  
Jadeo al sentir el dolor en su espalda.

Desde su lugar, vio como el espíritu se retorcía. Se levantó como pudo y continúo con los cantos.  
Una ventisca creció desde sus pies y subió, removiendo sus ropas y cabellos. Recitó el último verso y los vientos se arrojaron contra el ente. El cual se retorcía mientras era purificado y una luz crecía en la daga del monje.

Cuando todo termino, la daga cayó al piso y el monje se dejó ir de rodillas. El hombre estaba agitado, agotado, su respiración acelerada y el rostro perlado de sudor, pero una sonrisa victoriosa no desaparecía de su rostro.

Las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su rostro como pequeñas chispas, las cuales incrementaron hasta ser un torrente de agua el que chocaba contra su piel y ropa.

Houshou permaneció allí, sentado y con la cara al cielo meintras la lluvia le caía encima y el agua lo recorría por completo. El hombre sentía esa lluvia como un premio, una recompensa para su alma. A la cual liberaba de sus preocupaciones.

-¿Bou-san?

La voz tímida de John, lo regresó al monje de su pequeño relajamiento espiritual. Sin embargo no se movió de su posición, desde allí le respondió.

-Está hecho. Esa mujer se fue y no va a volver.

La sonrisa de Houshou se extendió ante sus propias palabras, como si el hecho pronunciarlas afirmaba la realidad de momento. Se había desecho del espíritu que atormentaba a sus amigos. Ellos estaban a salvo y eso era maravilloso para él.

Los había protegido, y los había ayudado. Y Houshou estaba orgulloso de haberlo logrado. Ahora, sin peligro a la vista ellos se recuperarían tranquilos.

Houshou amplió su sonrisa un poco más ante ese pensamiento. Pronto vería a Mai y Oliver discutiendo, a Masako detrás del chico, a Mai conversando con Ayako, a Oliver siendo molestado por Yasu, a Mai siendo entrenada por Lin, a Masako siendo juguetona con John, a ambas chicas discutiendo por el joven inglés.

Pronto los vería a los tres recuperar sus vidas y él estaría más que contento.

El monje se puso de pie sin quitar su expresión victoriosa, viendo a Lin y John delante de él, igual de empapados y contentos.

-ahora - comenzó a decir el monje, empezando a caminar. - vamos a ver a esos tres al hospital, ya solo es cuestión de tiempo de verlos en las andadas.

John amplió su sonrisa y Lin solo sonrió levemente, ambos asintieron ante las palabras del monje.

Houshou camino en medio de ambos hombres con el pecho inflado de orgullo. Se sentía bien una pequeña sensación de victoria después de tantos traspiés.

Se sentía bien el pensar de que los había ayudado, que había logrado ayudarlos.

Pero el monje solo se dejó llevar por la sensación de victoria, pues su alegría estaba muy lejos de la cruda realidad y las próximas semanas se encargarían de recordarles que ahora es que los chicos más necesitaban ayuda.

 **Continuara**...


	6. Martín

**Ayudarlo**

 _ **Desde pequeño, el chico había sido muy independiente.**_

 _ **Más eso no quitaba que Martín estuviera allí para él**_

 _ **Para ayudarlo cuando lo necesitara**_

 _ **Y eso era algo que no dejaría de hacer**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Martín Davis suspiró con resignación, sentando al lado de su inconsciente hijo. Tenía un día de haber llegado a Japón, pero apenas había sido capaz de ver a su hijo.

Lin lo había llamado hace cinco días para informarle todo lo que había pasado en el caso y después del mismo. Incluyendo el exorcismo que él no autorizó, pero que para su alegría salió perfecto.

Sin embargo, sus problemas no habían terminado con la purificación de esa alma corrompida. Su hijo seguía internado, junto con las dos jovencitas del equipo. Todos muy graves físicamente y mentalmente, aunque lo último solo se pudiera apreciar en la joven médium.

El patriarca Davis volvió a suspirar, pero ahora con cierto tono decaído. Volteo hacia su esposa dormida sobre el sofá y la preocupación lo comenzó a ahogar. Luella se había vuelto loca cuando escucho que Oliver había sido hospitalizado por graves contusiones en un accidente automovilístico.

-¡ _No! ¡Dios, no!¡Oliver!_ \- fueron los primeros gritos de Luella antes de entrar en una crisis de llanto, totalmente inconsolable. - _Por favor...Oliver no...No podría soportar perder otro hijo...no podría, Martín..._ \- sus últimas plegarias eran lo que lo atormentaba en las noches.

No solo temía por su hijo, también por su esposa. Solo que Oliver no parecía dispuesto a facilitarle el trabajo.

El día anterior, después de que la tormenta que los tenía atrapados en Londres sin poder volar se trasladara, recibió una llamada de Lin por la mañana.

- _Oliver despertó_.

Le explicó que una enfermera había suministrado mal la dosis de fármacos y su hijo había despertado en la madrugada. El poco alivio que lo había recorrido al escuchar esas palabras se le esfumo de golpe.

- _Pero empeoró. Lo volvieron a dormir_

Su niño serio, su adolescente recto, su muchacho responsable había elegido el peor momento para ser impulsivo.

Oliver había despertado de manera tranquila, pero al momento se puso incontrolable. Reaccionó gritando por su compañera, estaba gritando preocupado por Mai. Se levantó de su camilla con fuerza, como quien lo hacía de una pesadilla y termino complicando sus costillas, provocándole una perforación en un pulmón.

- _"Bonita hora se te ocurrió ser tan imprudente, Oliver"_

Pensó con molestia, mirando el rostro inconsciente del chico. Respiraba un poco más tranquilo gracias al hecho de que todo haya pasado de una forma en la que su esposa no se enterara y sin complicaciones. El pobre corazón sensible de su mujer ya no estaba para esos sustos. Aunque el suyo menos.

Sin embargo, en el fondo, sabía que su muchacho saldría de esta situación con ese porte orgulloso que poseía desde pequeño; con el mentón en alto y una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro. Solo es cuestión de tiempo, para que su hijo se recupere.

Pero por los momentos, él haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarlo, y que su mejoría sea más tranquila, rápida y efectiva.

Levantó la vista hacia la jovencita dormida en la segunda camilla en la habitación. Había mandado a trasladar a Taniyama Mai a la habitación de su hijo con el propósito de evitar otro ataque de impulsividad de Oliver.

Y además...

-Disculpe, señor Davis, las bolsa de donación ya está lista.

-Voy en un momento- respondió tranquilo a la voz de la enfermera y escucho la puerta cerrarse.

El ataque de imprudencia de Oliver le provocó una hemorragia, que sin embargo, no paso a mayores, pero que requería unas transfuciones de sangre.

Agradecía al cielo que aunque no tuvieran un enlacé genético, su tipo de sangre fuera compatible con la de él. Eso le permitía ayudarlo de una manera más amplia.

Se puso de pie, deposito un beso en la frente de su hijo inconsciente y salió en busca de la enfermera.

Todavía faltaba un largo camino para la recuperación de Oliver. Pero Martin lo iba ayudar en todo lo que pudiera.

No tenía problema en ayudar y cuidar a su hijo. Ni aunque este tuviera cuarenta años con hijos y esposa, Martin estaría allí para él.

Nunca dejaría de apoyarlo, ni de ayudarlo

 **Continuara...**


	7. Madoka

**Ayudarlas**

 _ **Madoka quería ayudarlas, pero...**_

 _ **¿Cómo hacerlo si ellas no se dejaban ayudar?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Los gritos inundaban la habitación, mientras que Madoka junto a Ayako y otra enfermera más trataban de inmovilizar a una alterada Masako.

Lo joven pelinegra no deja de retorcerse ni de gritar. Lágrimas salen de sus ojos, mientras llora a todo pulmón. Su cabello laceo, ahora descuidado y su rostro tan pálido y magullado son una imagen qué conmueven seriamente a Madoka.

-¡Vamos Masako, tienes que calmarte!- el grito de Ayako sobresale entre los de la chica antes de que la enfermera logre someterla y enterrar la aguja con tranquilizante en el brazo de la chica.

En cuestión de segundos el ataque de Masako se detiene. La chica queda tendida sobre la cama, en una tranquilidad forzosa, un estado entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia.

La enfermera suelta un suspiro aliviado y sale de la habitación, dejando el recado de ir por el doctor. Ayako también suspira, pero ella toma asiento al lado de Masako y comienza a acariciar los cabellos de la muchacha. Su mirada es tan dolida, que Madoka siente el pecho oprimírsele por el dolor ante la empatía que le provoca ver a la mujer así y el suyo propio por ver la chica en ese estado.

Dirige su mirada al rostro de Masako, y su expresión se vuelve más decaída.

 _"Pobre niña"_

-es...es su tercer intento de suicidio, el segundo desde que despertó, Madoka - la mujer mencionada voltea hacía la pelirroja sentada en la cama- Ya...ya no sé qué hacer, que pensar. Sé que está pasando por una depresión psicótica, pero me derriba el verla así. Me desespero pensando en una forma de ayudarla que no sea inmovilizándola mediante somníferos para que no atente contra su vida...- una mano apoyarse en su hombro hace que Ayako levante la vista hacia Madoka.

-no podemos hacer mucho, Ayako. Su recuperación apenas está comenzando. Aunque ya hayan pasado 3 semanas de su intento de suicidio, solo lleva una semana consciente. Estoy segura que no se ha recuperado de las heridas psicológicas provocadas por ser testigo de un suicidio...- Madoka dirige su mirada hacia el rostro adormecido de la chica- más si el suicida es idéntico a ti...

Madoka quería ayudarlas. Quería ayudar a Masako, pero sabía que esas cosas tomaban tiempo. Que la chica no estaría bien de un día para otro y que no lo superaría fácilmente. Una depresión que lleve a un primer intento de suicidio y otros posteriores era un difícil reto a superar. Uno largo camino. Uno que no se podía recorrer sin dolor.

Ayako también desvía la mirada en la misma dirección de Madoka y contiene un sollozo lastimero.

-primero Masako, luego Mai, Oliver y Yasuhara...no sé cómo voy a poder con toda esta presión. Agradezco de cierta forma que Mai siga en coma, pues no tiene que ser testigo de toda esta desgracia...al menos, Yasuhara solo tiene un brazo roto...

-y Noll se está recuperando- le recuerda Madoka, tomando asiento al lado otro lado de la chica. - ya verás que las cosas irán mejorando, Ayako-san. - dice, regalándole una sonrisa alentadora a la pelirroja- solo...solo es cuestión de esperar.

-esperar...-murmura la otra mujer, sonriendo sin gracia -nunca pensé que esa palabra fuera tan desalentadora...

La expresión de Ayako es decaída y Madoka mantiene silencio, sin saber que decir. Extiende una mano hacia ella cuando la ve bajar el rostro y sollozar débilmente. Sin embargo, se detiene y baja la mano. Madoka permanece allí, sentada solo viendo como loa hombros de la pelirroja tiemblan levemente y su cuerpo tiene débiles espasmos.

Suspira y piensa en lo mucho que esta situación debe afectarle.

" _Seguramente el doble que a mí_ "

Piensa y no puede evitar que su mirada refleje lástima. Si bien Madoka veía a Oliver como su hermanito y estaba pasando un mal rato debido a su estado, Ayako, por su parte, tal vez no fuera muy apegada a Noll, más su adoración eran las dos chicas a las que veía como sus hermanas, las chiquillas del equipo.

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, las dos jóvenes se encontraban en dos situaciones muy complejas y delicadas que Oliver. Una en un coma indefinido: como podría despertar mañana, podría hacerlo en un año, en dos, en tres...

En quince...

Madoka negó con la cabeza para dispersar esa idea. Mai iba a despertar, lo haría y sería pronto. No sabía cuándo, más lo haría pronto. Lo presentía, más aun de anhelarlo.

Sin embargo, Masako peleaba una pelea diferente. Una más compleja y más dolorosa.

Dirigió su mirada a las dos mujeres delante de ella. Pensó en la chica en la camilla de otra clínica, y suspiro.

 _"Señor...dame fuerzas para ayudarlas_ "

Lanzó esa petición en silencio, mirando el rostro inconsciente de Masako.

Realmente esperaba ser escuchada, porque quería ayudarlas. Hacerlo todo lo que su cuerpo se lo permitiera.

Quería Ayudarlas a llevar y sobreponerse ante esta situación tan difícil

 **Continuara...**


	8. Luella

**Ayudarla I**

 _ **Luella se mortificaba en las noches**_

 _ **¿Cómo podía ayudar a esa niña?**_

 _ **Quien en su inconsciencia**_

 _ **Se había llevado la vitalidad de su hijo con ella**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Giro una vez más en su cama, a sabiendas de que su esposo se encontraba totalmente dormido. La mujer miraba de manera distraída a través de la ventana, estaba aclarando, faltaba poco para el amanecer. Faltaba poco para el comienzo del día, para la restauración de su rutina. La rutina en la que había caído después del accidente de su hijo menor.

La alarma de su esposo sonó y Luella cerró los ojos, haciéndose la dormida. Lo escucho removerse y quejarse, mascullando maldiciones contra el aparato. Martín se levanta y camina hacia el baño, dejando a Luella en la cama suponiéndola dormida.

La mujer abre los ojos, clavando la vista en la ventana. Observando como el cielo pasaba de naranja a azul, mientras el sonido de la ducha le llegaba a los oídos como un débil susurro.

" _Hace una semana lleve un ramo...debo llevar otro hoy"_

Se recordó, luego suspiro levemente, era momento de comenzar la rutina.

Luella se levantó de la cama, colocándose una bata para despertarse sobre el pijama, ambas de un rosa suave. Camino hasta el tocador y de un puñado se tomó las pastillas que le tocaban.

-Una para los nervios, una para el corazón, otra para los dolores de pecho y una para la angustia...

 _"Pero ¿y el cansancio emocional dónde queda? ¿Qué pastillas debo tomarme para sentirme mejor de este dolor de madre en el corazón? ¿Dónde está mi droga para eso?"_

Luella suspiro, y decidió terminar de tomarse el vaso de agua. Durante, siente unos brazos pasarse por su cintura y un beso en la coronilla de su cabello.

-buenos días, cariño...

Ahogo una risa seca en su garganta.

 _"Oh, Martín. Siempre tan puntual, siempre tan predecible_ "

Luella volteo entre los brazos de su esposo, alzando la cabeza para verle el rostro, tal como se lo imagino: sereno, tranquilo, a la espera de su respuesta, pero cuidadoso y a la vez preocupado de la reacción.

 _"Martin, Martin, Martin... ¿no te has dando cuenta que la histeria ya paso? ¿Qué lo que me queda es el vacío de sentir perdido a mi hijo cada vez más, mientras yo me ahogo con él? ¿Que el pasar de los días me hacen sentir muerta, mientras esta rutina tan fría se roba mi vitalidad_?"

Luella piensa todo eso, segundos antes de responderle el saludo a su marido.

-Buenos días, querido.

Dice, en una oración que parece murmullo; y con una sonrisa tan débil que parece más una sombra.

Los ojos de Martín brillan con preocupación al ver la expresión de su esposa, pero Luella no le permite decir nada más. Toma el atuendo que preparó la noche anterior con un brazo y se dirige al baño, escuchando la pregunta de su esposo a sus espaldas.

-¿iras hoy también?

Ella se detiene, y sonríe.

 _"Es la primera cosa diferente que haces en 2 meses"_

Piensa y voltea, ampliando su sonrisa.

-por supuesto. Mi hijo ha despertado, pero no se ha recuperado.

Responde, y el niega antes de volverla a ver con una mirada cansada.

-a Oliver solo le faltan unas semanas para que le den de alta, Luella. Él está bien.- Martin extiende su brazo hacia su esposa, con algo de miedo. Como si ella estuviera al borde de un risco, dispuesta a saltar a su perdición, a su oscuridad. - no vayas a la clínica hoy. Ven conmigo, Lu. Vamos a un restaurante, a dar un paseo...

Ella niega y se da la vuelta, dispuesta a ingresar al baño.

-físicamente. Nuestro hijo está bien físicamente. -Luella hace una pausa, memorando la expresión estoica y el dolor silencioso en los ojos de su hijo - es su estado emocional el que me preocupa...- el marco de la puerta se ve arañado por las uñas de la mujer, quien se descarga contra la madera en un intento de equilibrar sus emociones.

Martin reniega, y avanza un par de pasos firme, aunque todavía no se acerca lo suficiente a su esposa para tocarla.

-nosotros no podemos hacer nada, Lu. Él esta así por la chica, y a ella no podemos ayudarla. Tiene poco más de dos meses en coma y no ha dado señales de despertar...

-te equivocas. -le interrumpe ella, con una voz firme que desde hace unas semanas nadie a podido apreciar - podemos ayudar a nuestro hijo estando con él...

-pero no somos nosotros a quienes el necesita para estar bien, es a ella. ¿Y cómo la ayudamos a ella, Lu? ¿Cómo lo hacemos si no somos médicos?

-Teniendo fe. -responde ella, aunque su voz sonó firme. Ni ella misma se convence de lo que acaba de decir.

" _¿realmente tener fe es suficiente para ayudarla? ¿será suficiente para hacerla despertar?"_

Luella no lo sabe, pero si sabe que tener fe es lo único que le queda. La única carta de su baraja y realmente espera que sea suficiente.

Sin decir más nada pasa a la habitación del baño y procede a hacer lo que necesita para proseguir con el día, con su rutina.

.

.

.  
Luella camino por los pasillos de la clínica con ese aire elegante que caracteriza a los de su familia, más su semblante es decaído, taciturno. Ella estaba, pero no estaba. Faltaba la chispa de Luella Davis, una chispa que venía secándose desde hace poco más de un año con la pérdida de su hijo mayor, que recayó de forma terrible con el accidente del menor, hace dos meses y una semana.

En el pasillo vio a Masako y Ayako. Venían en dirección contraria, probablemente regresaban de visitar a Oliver y Mai.

" _La rehabilitación de Masako ha sido lenta, pero al menos ya puede salir del hospital_ "

Un poco de felicidad se instaló en ella ante el avance de la chica, pero no fue lo suficiente para hacerla sonreír de forma amplia como solía hacer.

" _Madoka y Ayako han puesto todo de sí mismas en la recuperación de la chica. La fe de ambas la está ayudando, pero esto es algo de acciones y de emociones. Yo no tengo acciones que tomar con ella, solo me quedan mis emociones y mi fe"_

Luella le sonrió como pudo a ambas mujeres y siguió su camino, deteniéndose un segundo en la puerta. Inhalo profundo, como si lo que fuera hacer requiriera de cada gramo de voluntad que hubiera hasta en la fibra más pequeña de su cuerpo. Sujeto el ramo de Lirios y Vainillas contra su pecho y entró de forma suave, silenciosa.

Ninguno de los habitantes de la habitación le prestó atención cuando entró, y ella dedicó unos minutos a contemplar la imagen frente a sus ojos.

Su hijo menor, su Oliver, su serio Noll, su científico idiota, su frío genio egocéntrico, estaba despeinado, su piel estaba pálida y sus ojos cobalto comúnmente acompañados de un brillo arrogante estaban opacos y sombrío, sin una chispa de ese brillo, manteniendo toda su atención sobre el rostro de la jovencita dormida. Sus manos sujetaban con firmeza la femenina entre ellas, mientras que su expresión estoica, no le permitía ver a nadie la desesperación y preocupación que le invadían.

A todos menos a Luella.

La débil sonrisa que había aparecido en el rostro de la mujer se terminó de borrar, y sintió sus ojos arder en reacción a la opresión de su pecho, pero no podía llorar. Ya no tenía lágrimas para eso, los ataques de nervios la habían dejado sin lágrimas.

Dirigió su visión a la chica tendida sobre la cama y su expresión decayó aún más. Mai estaba más pálida que Oliver, su carita sonrosada había perdido todo rastro de color. Su cabello que recordaba suave y corto ahora era una maraña de cabellos desaliñados, quebradizos y sin brillo. Labios resecos y partidos.

Ya no era la tierna y linda chica que conoció, la que parecía muñequita. Ahora era una chica escuálida y pálida, una muñeca dañada.

" _Dañada, pero no rota._ "

Se dijo y suspiro. Camino hacia la mesa donde estaba el jarrón con las flores ya secas. Cambio el agua y las flores, deteniéndose un segundo para admirarlas.

" _El lirio es fuerte, resiste hasta el último día de invierno para expandirse floreciente en la primavera con nuevos brotes, pero la vainilla es dulce y a las vez fuerte, anelada para ambientar el hogar con su aroma tan familiar_ "

Luella volteo hacia Mai y su pecho se contrajo.

"Ella _es la vainilla, que puede ser tan fuerte como el Lirio y hasta más dulce_."

Luella dejó las flores y se acercó a Mai, sentándose del otro lado frente a su hijo. Comenzó a acariciar los cabellos femeninos, pasando sus dedos entre ellos. Sintió la mirada de Oliver sobre su persona y se forzó a sonreír.

-ella es tan dulce como la vainilla y tan fuerte como el Lirio, superara este invierno, hijo, ya lo verás...

Lo escucho bufar y levanto la vista hacia él, más él no la mira, volvió a posar sus ojos en la jovencita.

-Lo sé, por eso son sus flores favoritas.

Luella abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar ese murmullo de su hijo, pues era la oración más larga que le habían sacado desde que despertó hace 4 semanas.

Una verdadera sonrisa se posó en su rostro, aunque pequeña, real. Tomo la otra mano de Mai y la guió hasta sus labios.

 _"Puedes seguir durmiendo como la vainilla hasta que termine el invierno, querida, pero la primavera se acerca y debes florecer. Hasta entonces, te esperamos con ansias, criatura, listos para tu regreso y ayudarte con tu recuperación, Mai"_

Luella dejo un beso en la frente femenina y susurro bajo.

-estamos todos para apoyarte, querida. Todos para cuidarte, guiarte y ayudarte...

Estaban todos, estaba ella. Estaba Luella.

Estaba Luella para apoyarla...

Para cuidarla...

Para guiarla...

Para Ayudarla...


	9. Oliver

**Ayudarla II**

 _ **Oliver se culpaba, se frustraba.**_

 _ **No había podido protegerla, y no podía ayudarla.**_

 _ **Y la culpa y el coraje no hacían más que ahogarlo en desesperación.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Oliver pudo apreciar como el caos se desatacaba y se acercaba a engullirlos. Escucho el grito asustando de su asistente al lado y no titubeo:_

 _Giro el volante con fuerza, buscando alejarlos de la zona de choque, más la física le jugó en contra._

 _Pudo saborear la pérdida del control sobre su vehículo, lo sintió resbalársele de las manos como el agua. A la par que la camioneta comenzaba a voltearse._

 _En ese instante, solo atino a voltear hacia Mai, logrando ver sus ojos marcados por el horror antes de perder la estabilidad y sentirse en el torbellino de un huracán._

 _Cuando su cuerpo retomo contacto con la realidad lo hizo de a poco; primero fueron ruidos, luego olores, y por último la vista._

 _Abrió los ojos aturdido, apenas podía distinguir las figuras borrosas que tenía al frente. El color amarillo-naranja-rojo del fuego lo mareaba ante su potencia, el olor a gasolina quemada le daba náuseas y los gritos le aumentaban el dolor de cabeza que poseía._

 _"Hace calor"_

 _Pensó, sin ser realmente consciente de que tan cerca estaba el fuego de su vehículo._

 _En su aturdimiento, Oliver volteo a su derecha, divisando una imagen que para él fue como una bofetada para espabilarlo._

 _Mai estaba recostada contra el lado de su puerta, con la cabeza ensangrentada al igual que su ropa, y totalmente inconsciente._

 _-M...Ma...i..._

 _La llamó sin darse cuenta, con una voz débil y cargada de preocupación. Trato de acercarse a ella, pero apenas se movió un milímetro y un dolor agudo en todo el pecho le hizo ver todo negro de nuevo._

 _Se recostó de nuevo en su asiento, y el dolor lo hizo apreciar mejor su situación; le estaba costando respirar, el costado de la cabeza, el hombro derecho y los brazos le sangraban, la pierna derecha le dolía de una forma terrible que no se atrevía ni a mirarla, posiblemente la tenía rota._

 _Oliver cerró los ojos, el dolor era tal que realmente lamentaba no haber quedado inconsciente por el choque._

 _-¡Aquí hay tres!_

 _Escucho una voz cercana, pero le era desconocida. Trato de pensar en a quien podría pertenecerle._

 _"A un bombero tal vez..."_

 _Aunque no estaba seguro, no sabía si había estado el tiempo suficiente inconsciente para que llegaran las fuerzas de protección civil._

 _Una explosión cercana provoco un pitido en su oído terrible e hizo una plegaria silenciosa para acabar con su dolor. Estaba en su punto de quiebre, era insoportable._

 _Quedó inconsciente por unos instantes y volvía. Iba y venía, iba y venía._

 _Pocas cosas pudo apreciar en sus momentos de ligera lucidez, más lo que mayor mente le llegaban a la cabeza era cuando está en la ambulancia._

 _Las manos de los paramédicos de aquí, allá, suministrándole lo que suponía eran primeros auxilios._

 _Y a la lejanía, el ruido de la lluvia caer en todo momento._

 _Sin embargo en su debilidad, recordaba a alguien a su lado. Recordaba a la chica en el auto._

 _-Mai..._

 _._  
 _._  
 _._

Oliver abrió los ojos de golpe. Llevo una mano hasta su cara y suspiro con fuerza, era la tercera vez que se despertaba por lo mismo esa noche. Se sentó lentamente en su cama y paseo la vista por la habitación que hasta esta noche compartiría con Mai.

El lugar estaba a oscuras, a pesar de la luz natural que se filtraba por la ventana.

Oliver volteo hacia el reloj en su mesa de noche, viendo que son las 12:43 de la madrugada.

 _"Definitivamente no voy a dormir esta noche. Me he levantado tres veces en el lapso de hora y media."_

Suspiro de nuevo y se bajó de la cama. Tomo asiento en la cama al lado de Mai y sujeto la mano de la chica entre las suyas, guiándola hasta su boca. Depositó un beso suave en el dorso y dirigió la vista hacia el rostro inconsciente de la chica.

El nudo de siempre se instaló en su garganta, y la opresión en su pecho no se hizo esperar. Ya tenía dos meses de despertar y contemplar esa imagen de la chica, más no se acostumbraba, no dejaba de doler. Solo se hacía más tolerable al dolor.

Apreció su rostro tranquilo y con una mano roso la mejilla femenina en una caricia muy suave, como si la chica fuera de porcelana y al simple tacto se fuera a romper.

" _Dormida o inconsciente, te ves tan dócil y tranquila..."_

Con la misma mano que acariciaba su rostro, Oliver acuno la mejilla derecha en ella. Con el pulgar acaricio un poco por debajo del ojo, suave. Sus ojos normalmente fríos, ahora desprendían una tristeza que se mezclaba con dolor y adoración.

" _Pero tu realmente estas lejos de la palabra "dócil", y aún más lejos de la palabra "tranquila"_

Una pequeña sonrisa melancólica creció en el rostro de Oliver. Los recuerdos de momentos compartidos con su energética asistente llegaban hasta su mente, provocando que la opresión en su pecho empeorará al recordar el rostro sonriente de Mai y luego reemplazarlo por el rostro ensangrentado e inconsciente de la chica, y finalmente el rostro pálido e inconsciente que veía ahora.

Trago duro con esas tres imágenes en su cabeza.  
¿Cómo todo había cambiado tanto en un minuto? ¿Cómo había perdido a su alegre asistente de esa manera? ¿Cómo se dejó arrebatar su tranquila rutina de tal forma?

Pero aún más importante

¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo este desastre para que finalmente aceptara su realidad respecto a sus sentimientos?

El muchacho maldijo en voz baja. Había perdido mucho tiempo por su orgullo y ahora era tarde para lamentarse, pues había probabilidades de que no pudiera corregir su error. La posibilidad de que los años pasaran y Mai nunca se levantara de esa cama había alentado la falta de sueño de Oliver en las últimas semanas. El simple acto de contemplar ese hecho y todo lo que acarreaba era suficiente para dejarlo con una opresión en el pecho y un nudo que le impedía respirar con normalidad. Quedarse sin ver su sonrisa a diario, dejar de escuchar sus regaños y sus risas, sus reclamos y sus preguntas curiosas, no volver a disfrutar de sus tés o de hacerla enojar...siquiera quedarse sin volver a sentir la adrenalina recorrerle el cuerpo cuando la sabe en peligro y la calma que lo envuelve cuando la coloca a salvo, eran cosas a las que poco a poco se había acostumbrado. Detalles que hacían de su convivencia con ella tan atípica de parte de él, y que es consciente, que puede perder.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, desviando sus pensamientos de ese hecho. Bajo ningún motivo quería pensar en la posibilidad de no volver convivir con su asistente. Quería hacer como su madre y tener fé, creer, que Mai despertaría y él tendría una nueva oportunidad de enmendar sus errores y volver a su tranquilamente intranquila rutina a la que se había acostumbrado.

Más la realidad de los hechos le persigue, porque Oliver siempre fue un hombre de hechos, no de creencias. Y aunque quiera creer en un futuro donde la chica viva todo lo que le falta, no puede despegarse de la realidad lo suficiente para dejar ese anhelo volar.

Oliver suspiro con fuerza. Recargo su frente sobre el nudo que hacían su mano al sujetar la femenina y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en controlar sus emociones. De aplacar la ira y la desesperación que comenzaban a crecer dentro de él, combinándose en un tóxico sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho hasta dificultarle la respiración de manera dolorosa.

No obstante, no lo logra. Por más que trata, la ira que siente es más fuerte. Está enojado por haber sido tan arrogante y esperar a que la desgracia lo forzase a aceptar la realidad; y la desesperación que lo invade, se asemeja más al temor de perderla.

Ambas emociones, mezclándose y deformándose, convierten su interior en una tormenta. Tormenta que sale al exterior, y que los objetos levitando, desafiando la gravedad, lo demuestran.

Naru respira hondo, buscando calmarse y recuperar el oxígeno que de alguna manera le comenzó a faltar. Los ojos le pican, están cristalizados y el resto de su cuerpo lo siente pesado, cansado de la pelea interna, así como del uso de su psicoquinesia. Sin proponérselo, ejerce más presión en el agarre sobre la mano de Mai. El muchacho quiso culpar al uso de su psicoquinesia como responsable de lo agotado que se sentían, más esta es únicamente responsable del cansancio. Las dificultades para respirar, y los ojos picosos, son consecuencia de las emociones que lo ahogan.

El chico levanta la mirada hacia la castaña, pero la vuelve a bajar, incapaz de verla en ese estado sin sentir que le falta el aire.

-Maldita sea...

El recuerdo del rostro sonriente de Mai pasa por la mente de Oliver.

- _¡Naru!_

Oliver abre los ojos, sorprendido. Levanta la vista hacia la chica. La escucho, juraría que la escucho. Que escucho su voz, su risa.

Pestañeo, y cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en otro sitio. Estaba teniendo una visión. Reviviendo un recuerdo de hace meses, cuando era verano y habían tenido un caso en un hotel en la costa. Mai había insistido en que se tomara unos minutos de descanso, obligándolo a salir de la biblioteca.

.

.

- _¡Vamos Naru! ¡Quita esa cara, que te hacía falta salir de esa biblioteca!_

 _Oliver exhalo, soltando un bufido involuntario, en el fondo sabía que era una visión, más no podía controlar su cuerpo. Sintió la brisa marina contra su rostro, e inhalo profundo, llenándose la nariz con el olor a agua salina._

 _Internamente sonrió, prestando atención a la castaña. La chica camino hacia la punta del muelle, teniendo su vestido blanco agitándose por la brisa._

 _-Además...- El sonido de las olas hizo fondo a la voz de la chica. – no me vas a negar que la vista es preciosa..._

 _Mai volteo, regalándole una amplia sonrisa, mientras con una mano sujeta un rebelde mecho de su cabello. Una imagen que Oliver guardaría de forma silenciosa en sus recuerdos._

 _"_ _ **Sí que lo es"**_

 _El pensamiento fue suyo y de la visión, repitiéndose la idea a pesar del tiempo transcurrido._

 _Una pequeña sonrisa creció en los labios de Oliver cuando ella se dio la vuelta, volviendo su atención al mar. Mientras él tenía la suya sobre ella, sonriendo para ella. Aun sabiendo que la chica, nunca vería esa sonrisa pues la quitaría apenas diera indicios de voltearse._

 _._

 _._

Oliver suspiro, dejándose envolver por la calidez de ese recuerdo, permitiendo consolarse de alguna forma con este, aunque fuera un poco. Pues la idea de que no pudiera compartir otro momento con la chica de esa forma seguía presente. Imposible de ignorar.

Constante, tormentoso...

Como el sonido de las agujas del reloj.

Diversos escenarios de lo que podría convertirse el futuro de la chica pasaron por la cabeza de Oliver, como si se tratara de una película a alta velocidad. Solo que, en ninguno, había final feliz.

La opresión en el pecho de Oliver se volvió insoportable; el nudo en su esófago apenas le permitía respirar. El ardor en sus ojos lo obligó a cerrarlos con fuerza y volverlos a abrir, teniendo vista borrosa y un brillo oscuro en ellos. El chico posó su visión en el rostro inconsciente de la castaña y suspiró, lento y calmado.

-No tienes idea, Mai...- murmuro, rompiendo el silencio en la habitación. El pelinegro soltó la mano femenina y se acero a su rostro, pegando su frente a la de ella. – No tienes una maldita idea...- Volvió a decir, pero ahora más bajo, suspirando exasperado porque ella realmente no tenía idea alguna de lo que él haría por verla levantarse de esa cama; porque despertara y comenzara a dar sus disculpas por preocuparlos, permitiéndole ver esa sonrisa que ahora le está haciendo tanta falta; ver sus cachetes sonrojados nuevamente por el coraje o la vergüenza; escucharla discutir con Masako, reír con Ayako, bromear con Houshou; verla aprender con Lin, juguetear con John, estudiar con Yasuhara...

¡Hasta por escuchar sus gritos y reclamos estaría dispuesto a todo!

Solo la quería escuchar su voz.

Que todo volviera a ser como antes, y él poder volver a su rutina de contemplarla en silencio, sonriendo a espaldas de ella, pero viéndola vivir su vida.

Pues, Oliver está consciente del daño que alguna vez le hizo a Mai. Que dicho daño, podría no tener arreglo, aunque él lo procurará, esa pregunta fue un arma mortífera para ambos. Algo que lo daño tanto a él, como a ella.

Sin embargo...

Quería redimirse.

Y eso buscaría hacer, comenzando por su primer error:

Dudar de ella

-Lo lamento... - susurro, tragando duro para pasar el nudo que se le formo en la garganta. – lamento, haber dudado de ti y tus sentimientos, Mai. Aun cuando has sido un libro abierto hacia mí, me atreví a cuestionarte, perdóname por eso.

Naru abrió los ojos, concentrándose en el rostro dormido de la muchacha. Como si esperara, muy en el fondo, que ella abriera los ojos con esas palabras. Espero unos segundos y suspiro.

Primero fue la culpa, ahora la frustración.

-También lamento no haber podido evitar que acabaras en esta situación. No te protegí como mi pasajera, siendo yo el conductor y por ello, estas así. – murmuro, pero ahora más alto. En su voz, sea apreciaba la frustración que cargaba cada palabra. – Soy el responsable de to estado actual, Mai. Por ello, me haré responsable de las consecuencias que llegues a tener después de que dejes de holgazanear y te levantes de esta cama. – dijo, expresándose como acostumbraba. Usando ese tono mandón que a ella tanto le irritaba.

Nuevamente, espero por una señal de que la chica despertara. Que ahora lo hiciera, gruñendo e insultándole, como hacía cuando la despertaba después de que se quedara dormida en la oficina. Sin embargo no hubo nada, ninguna señal.

Poco a poco, los objetos que levitaban comenzaron a descender.

Oliver volvió a tragar duro. El nudo en su garganta no se disipaba y el picor en sus ojos eran una señal que él conocía, más no quería ver desarrollarse. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como se le escapa una única gota que fue a parar sobre la mejilla femenina.

Al descargar la culpa y la frustración, quedaba un sentimiento que le dejaba un vacío en el pecho. Un dolor diferente a los otros, uno que no ahogaba, pero si sofocaba.

Decepción.

-Pero lo que más lamento de todo es...

Naru inclino su rostro, rosando su nariz contra la de ella, acercándose y comenzando a sentir su débil respiración.

-Es...

El chico contuvo el aire al sentir sus labios rozarse contra los femeninos, captando su resequedad. Humedeció los suyos y tras eso, los presiono suavemente contra los femeninos.

" _El no poder hacer nada para ayudarte"_

Porque en el fondo, eso era lo que realmente estaba matando a Oliver.

El ver a Mai en ese estado y no poder ayudarla.

Al menos...

No de la forma tradicional.

Una energía azulada comenzó a rodear levemente a Oliver, iluminando con suavidad a la chica dormida. Más esta solo duro unos segundos al igual que el contacto entre ambos jóvenes. El chico se separó jadeante, pero en su rostro se veía la sombra de una sonrisa arrogante.

No podía ayudarla de la normal...

Sin embargo, **Oliver iba a ayudarla a su manera.**

I

 **continuara...**


	10. Eugene

**Ayudarla III**

 _ **En el momento, Eugene hizo todo en sus manos para ayudarla...**_

 _ **Pero lamentablemente, no era suficiente para despertarla...**_

.

.

Eugene camino a paso tranquilo por plano mental perteneciente a Mai. Volteaba hacia los lados, sonriendo con los recuerdos de la chica viendo cómo estos se manifestaban como unos espejos, donde mostraban un acontecimiento desde el punto de vista de la chica. Se detuvo frente uno y lo toco débilmente, observándolo reproducirse como si se tratara de un video.

-Reconozco este...- Eugene sonrío levemente, escuchando la voz de Mai pedirle disculpas a su hermano. – Es el de la escuela de Yasuhara...

 _-¡soy yo la que tiene que disculparse! ¡Juzgue tus acciones sin saber los motivos que te impulsaban, pensé lo peor y trate de intervenir! ¡Cuando tu solo tratabas de resolver el caso sin que nadie saliera herido!..._

El muchacho negó divertido, escuchando la voz de Mai salir nerviosa y avergonzada del recuerdo. Escucho atento las palabrerías de la chica, ampliando su sonrisa un poco más.

-Tres...dos...uno...

El espejo que mostraba el recuerdo cambio el tono de sus bordes de un color plata a uno rosa, mientras que lo último que se mostraba era la sonrisa de su hermano.

-" _Es la primera vez que veo sonreír a Naru...tiene una linda sonrisa..."_

 _-_ Tienes razón, Mai-chan, pero de lo poco que Noll sonríe, yo creo que tiene los músculos del rostro atrofiados... - comento Eugene al espejo, antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse del espejo.

 _"Haría cualquier cosa para que sonriera así más a menudo..."_

Eugene apenas dio dos pasos y ese murmullo llega hasta sus oídos, provocando que la sonrisa en su rostro se borre y tome una expresión decaída.

-¿Realmente quieres hacerlo sonreír, Mai? – pregunta en voz alta, caminando hacia el frente con la vista clavada en una luz blanca a la distancia. - ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?

A medida que Eugene avanza por el plano, este comienza a tomar otra forma: El plano comienza a convertirse en una especie de claro con un árbol de flores blancas en el centro. Los espejos con recuerdos se van acabando, hasta el último el cual Eugene le da un leve toque, poniéndolo a "correr", revelando que es el recuerdo del accidente. Mientras dicho recuerdo se reproduce, Eugene camina hacia el árbol donde a medida que se acerca se puede distinguir a la figura de una jovencita dormida sobre el césped y recostada contra el tronco.

Cuando esta frente a la chica, que es Mai, Eugene se arrodilla al lado de la castaña, mirándole el rostro con seriedad.

-Si de verdad quieres que mi hermano sonría, debes despertar, Mai. – dice serio el muchacho, observando el perfil de ella. – Debes despertar para darle a mi hermano motivos para sonreír ¿tú crees que ese científico idiota sonríe solo porque sí? – pregunta serio, casi con indignación. Se mantiene callado unos segundos, antes de suspirar resignado.

Eugene se sienta al lado de Mai, flexionando una rodilla y apoyando un brazo en ella.

-Venga, Mai. Tienes que despertar, estas preocupando a mi hermano más de lo necesario. – Reclamo, mirándola de reojo. Sabe que la chica lo escucha, pues el árbol desprende una energía de leve diversión – Yo te ayudaría si pudiera, pero ya no tengo energía. Use mucha protegiendo tus recuerdos en el choque, y manteniéndolos frescos. Ya me queda muy poca... - continua expresándose, mostrando preocupación. – Sino despiertas pronto, me voy a quedar sin energía, Mai. Me voy a tener que ir y tus recuerdos comenzaran a atrofiarse, y podrías perder la memoria... - el rostro de Eugene demuestra lo preocupado que se siente.

AL sentir como la energía del árbol contra su espalda cambia, ahora desprendiendo miedo, él voltea rápidamente hacia la chica.

-No, no, no, no...no es para que te asustes es solo que...Debes vivir tu vida, Mai. Continuar Viviendo por tus padres y por mí, ayudando a mi hermano a seguir con la suya...- dijo calmado, acercando su mano a la de la chica en un intento de calmarla. La aleja inmediatamente cuando siente una corriente de energía, que él sabe no le pertenece a la chica.

Sorprendido, Eugene voltea su cuerpo completamente hacia la castaña, observándola con los ojos bien abiertos. Vuelve a tocar a la chica, esta vez por el hombro, y siente la energía comenzar a recorrerle a él también.

Eugene ríe, una risa débil y baja el rostro, negando divertido.

-Ese Noll...- comenta divertido. – Parece que él tampoco piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados. – dijo, mientras absorbía la energía que su hermano enviaba. Cuando esta dejo de llegar, Eugene se puso de pie, y apoyo una mano sobre el árbol, el conector al subconsciente de Mai, en el cual la chica estaba atrapada. – No te preocupes, Mai-chan. Mientras este aquí, haré lo que este en mis manos para ayudarte.

" _Y con la ayuda de Noll, se hará más fácil"_

Pensó, creyendo realmente en la posibilidad de que ese envío de energía no era un evento único y que su hermano lo haría de nuevo. Porque sí lo hacía, Eugene podría quedarse más tiempo. Podría ayudar a Mai por más tiempo cuidando sus recuerdos, asegurándose de que no se atrofien sus recuerdos y ayudándola a salir de ese laberinto que es su subconsciente.

" _por lo que más quieras Noll, no dejes de darle energía Mai. Si lo haces no la podre ayudar"_

Pensó Eugene, casi como una plegaria.

Realmente esperaba que su hermano volviera a enviar energía.

Y así él podría ayudarla.

Podría ayudar a Mai

 **Continuara...**

 **Dos capítulos para el final.**

 **¿Quién será el siguiente?**

 **Dudas, consulten en comentarios.**


	11. Mai

**Ayudarte**

 _ **Mai siempre buscaba ayudar a los demás**_

 _ **Aun así, nunca se acostumbraba a que trataran de ayudarla...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"¿Dónde estoy?"_

Se cuestionó Mai confundida. Se sentía extrañamente ligera, y podía sentir sus cabellos agitarse suavemente ante una brisa que no detectaba. Sus ojos, perdidos en el espacio oscuro delante de ella no podían visualizar nada más allá de diferentes brillos de colores.

- _Me gusta llamarlo el árbol del subconsciente... Aunque su verdadero nombre es el sub plano astral psíquico..._

Mai volteo en todas direcciones, buscando el origen de la voz. Trato de decir el nombre del dueño, pero sus labios no se movían. Trato de mover su cabeza, sus manos, su cuerpo entero y pánico al ver que no respondía. El miedo comenzó a invadirla, haciéndola ahogarse en nerviosismo y que sintiera que le falta el oxígeno, pero por más que tratará, no podía tomar bocanadas de aíre más profunda.

" _¿¡Naru!? ¿¡Naru, qué me pasa!? ¡No puedo moverme, tengo miedo!"_

Pensó, más no podía hablar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando esconderse de la situación. Añorando que solo sea una pesadilla y que pronto despierte.

- _Calma, Mai..._

 _"¡No puedo! ¡Dime que pasa! ¡No puedo ni controlar mi respiración! ¡Naru, tengo miedo!"_

 _\- Mai tranquila, no estas poseída si es lo que estás pensando. Estas atrapada en tu tercer sub-plano astral, por eso no puede controlar el que crees que es tu cuerpo. Ahora, por favor, cálmate un poco. Que por aquí se está comenzando a formar una tormenta._

Mai cerró los ojos, y si hubiera tenido el control de su cuerpo hubiera inhalado profundo, pero no podía.

- _Mucho mejor, gracias, Mai_

 _"Naru nunca dice por favor ni gracias... ¿Eres tú Gene?"_

El sonido de una débil risa masculina distrajo a Mai de los nervios que le quedaban. Sonrío internamente, contagiada por esa risa.

- _Sí, soy yo. Siento decepcionarse, pero Noll no puede acceder al plano psíquico de una persona por más que quiera._

 _"¿Plano psíquico?"_

 _-Es el tercero de los siete sub planos de la existencia. Cada persona tiene uno propio a partir del segundo, el plano emocional. A él solo se le puede acceder mediante el sueño profundo o las lagunas mentales..._

 _"Vaya... ¿entonces yo...?"_

 _-Estás y no estás dormida. Estás en coma, Mai. En el accidente que tuviste recibiste un golpe en la cabeza que te ha dejado en coma..._

 _"¿Accidente? ¿Qué accidente?"_

Cuestiona Mai. Por respuesta, el recuerdo es evocado a su mente en primera persona, los últimos minutos antes de quedar inconsciente.

 _"Ah...ese accidente"_

- _Si...debido a ese golpe entraste en un coma profundo..._

 _"oh..."_

Fue lo único que Mai pudo decir/pensar. Enterarse de que estaba en coma la había impactado, y estaba sin palabras. Tenía que procesar la información recibida...

Había sufrido un accidente automovilístico que le provoco un golpe en la cabeza, el cual la indujo a un estado de coma profundo, atrapándola de esta manera en mental, incapaz de mover su cuerpo. Tal vez para siempre.

La preocupación comenzó a invadirla, agobiarla.

¿Y si no lograba despertarse y tomar el control de su cuerpo? ¿y si se quedaba en ese estado para siempre? ¿O la desconectaban?

- _Tranquila..._

Mai abre los ojos, viendo el espacio oscuro, tratando de desviar sus pensamientos hacia la voz del muchacho.

- _Estoy aquí para ayudarte..._

.

.

.

 _"¿Estás seguro?"_

Mai mostró su preocupación, dejando que las emociones se empezaran a expresar en el plano emocional, donde Gene se encontraba. Hubo unos momentos de silencio, dejándole a ella recordar todos los momentos en los que hablo con Gene sobre esa idea y las consecuencias que traía.

- _SI, Mai. Voy a ayudarte, así que por favor deja de insistir. No voy a detenerme._

 _Al instante, Mai sintió su cuerpo llenarse de descargas de energía. Estas le daban una sensación tremenda de querer moverse, pues la ponía ansiosa y energética, más no podía. No sin el control de su cuerpo._

 _-Pero...tú vas a desaparecer..._

 _-Voy a pasar, Mai. Es diferente. Sabes que yo no debería estar aquí desde que Noll encontró mi cuerpo. - Mai lo escucho suspirar, mientras la energía seguía recorriendo su cuerpo. Comenzando a marearla- Pero creo que si me quede fue por algo. Al principio pensé que era para guiarte y enseñarte a manejar tus sueños post-cognitivos, aunque ahora estoy seguro que se trataba de esto. De quedarme, para ayudarte en este momento..._

 _Mai cerró los ojos. Los mareos se intensificaban y sentía como poco a poco perdía la consciencia y la poca claridad que tenía en ese espacio vacío se le iba._

 _-Así que voy a hacerlo, voy a ayudarte._

 _Y allí, perdió contacto con su "realidad" de alguna forma, se había desmayado._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mai sentía dolor y el cómo su cuerpo temblaba con fuertes espasmos. Manos la sujetaban de los hombros, codos y pecho, tratando de inmovilizarla y retirándose al instante.

-¡Me ha dado una descarga!

-¿¡Pero qué demonios pasa!?

-¡No lo sé, pero hay que detener la convulsión!

Escucho voces de diferentes personas, hombres y mujeres. Nuevamente las manos trataron de tocarla, pero se retiraron.

-¡Espera, no!

Mai escucho a un hombre gritar, y al instante sintió un pinchazo en su cuello. Un dolor indescriptible la recorrió desde el lugar en el que la aguja se entierra en su carne. Un grito de dolor salió de lo profundo de su garganta y abrió los ojos de golpe, escuchando de fondo gritos y el sonido de algo estallar muy cerca de ella.

Justo después, volvió a perder la consciencia.

.

.

.

Mai se encontraba en la oscuridad, se sentía en las nubes. Estaba en ese estado entre el sueño y la realidad. Entonces todo comenzó a sentir diferente, poco a poco regresaba a la realidad a diferencia de las anteriores.

Soltó un suspiro lento y abrió los ojos de la misma forma.

Todo a su alrededor estaba borroso, por más que pestañeara la imagen no se aclaraba, le provocaba un ligero malestar. Abrió la boca, tratando de decir algo, pero solo salió un débil quejido. Fue consciente de una ligera presión sobre su pierna, pero no podía levantarse.

" _¿de verdad estoy despierta? ¿Estoy dormida? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?"_

Se sintió ansiosa y el miedo comenzó a invadirla. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, aunque era inhalaciones cortas y aceleradas. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse, pero le costaba.

" _No puede ser, no puede ser. Sigo en coma, Gene se sacrificó por nada"._

Mai trago duro y siguió respirando con dificultada. Los ojos le picaban, amenazando con derramar lágrimas.

Se estaba ahogando en frustración y miedos, pensando en que su amigo se había sacrificado y que al final, no sirvió de nada. Tan concentrada estaba en su malestar, que no se dio cuenta que la presión en su pierna había desaparecido, hasta que sintió un apretón en su mano. Luego un leve sacudón en su hombro izquierdo y abrió los ojos, asustada.

Cuando lo hizo, lo primero que vio fue un rostro borroso que le costó reconocer.

-Ng...- soltó otro quejido, buscando decir un nombre, pero no lo logro.

Sin embargo, fue levantada al segundo y atrapada en un abrazo. Sintió una respiración contra su cuello y algo húmedo contra él. La persona que la abrazaba movía su boca contra su cuello, tenía la sensación de que le estaba hablando pero no podía escucharla. Sin embargo, cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por la calidez y la sensación de sentirse protegida al estar entre esos brazos.

" _Pensé que era Gene..."_

Sus labios temblaron en busca de hacer una sonrisa. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla izquierda.

" _Me alegra haberme equivocado..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Espera un momento, Mai.

La mencionada volteo a ver al pelinegro con el fastidio expresado en su rostro.

-Naru, déjame. Puedo hacerlo.

El muchacho negó levemente y se acercó a la chica, quedando ambos frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos: el serio, ella testaruda. Cargo las bolsas que tenía en una mano, dejándola derecha libre. Está mano la coloco sobre el brazo de la castaña y la bajo en una sueva caricia hasta los dedos femeninos, tomando el plástico de la bolsa que ella cargaba.

-No, no puedes. Todavía no debes levantar peso.

Dicho hecho, removió la bolsa de las manos de la chica y comenzó a caminar hacia el auto.

Mai permaneció inmóvil al momento en el que Oliver coloco su mano en su brazo, hasta que le quito la bolsa. Un fuerte color carmín cubría sus mejillas, y su mirada estaba vidriosa por la vergüenza. Tenía tres, casi cuatro meses de haber despertado del coma, y todavía no se acostumbraba completamente a las ligeras muestras de cercanía de Oliver, ni la constante atención de parte del chico.

Su sonrojo aumento al recordar la constante ayuda de Oliver en su recuperación. Si, los demás, incluyendo los padres de Oliver, han estado muy al tanto de su recuperación y la han ayudado bastante, pero Oliver ha sido el que más ha participado. La llevo a vivir a su apartamento, las primeras semanas. Cuando se decidió volver a su casa, luego de muchas protestas, él se encargó de contratar a una mujer que la cuidara, de paso que la visitaba todos los días, incluso se quedó a dormir una que otra ocasión. Sin olvidar mencionar, que la lleva y acompaña a todos lados, sus terapias incluidas.

Era, aunque él no lo admitiera, quien más la había cuidado y ayudado.

Bajo la mirada, comenzando a sentirse un poco culpable, pues toda la atención que sentía de parte de los demás la incomodaba. Sentía que los molestaba y estaba siendo una carga.

-Mai.

El llamado la sobresalta y levanta la mirada, apenada hacia Oliver quien la está mirando seria desde el auto. Mai sonríe levemente, buscando desviar la atención de Oliver.

-Enserio exageras, puedo cargar unas compras tranquilamente. No estoy tan débil como tú y Bou-san piensan. -reclamo, sonando entre divertida e indignada. Oliver frunce el ceño y cierra el capo del maletero y se queda quieto, esperando que la chica llegue donde él - ya es tiempo de que me vayan dejando hacer las cosas sola. No quiero mole- Mai no termina su oración cuando Oliver la empuja contra su pecho, pasando un brazo por su cintura y obligándola a levantar el rostro sosteniendo su mentón con la otra.

Al estar tan cerca del chico, siente su respiración chocar contra su rostro, provocando que sus mejillas se cubran de un fuerte sonrojo.

-No te atrevas a terminar esa frase. - Dice serio, casi amenazante. - No eres ni serás una molestia. Quienes te cuidamos lo hacemos porque queremos ayudarte, porque mereces esa ayuda.

-Pero...Gene...

-Gene era un idiota para algunas cosas, pero para esto no. Él quería ayudarte, quería que continuaras con tu vida y dio toda su energía para hacerlo. Estoy seguro que él no se arrepiente de hacerlo - le aclaro serio, viéndola directo a los ojos- Así que deja de ser una idiota egoísta, y déjanos ayudarte.

Mai abre los ojos sorprendida. El sonrojo en sus mejillas crece y ella deja salir el aire de sus pulmones en una exhalación de sorpresa.

-Oli...ver

El muchacho chasquea la lengua con molestia al sentir sus mejillas colorarse ante la mirada que la castaña le dedica, tan llena de gratitud, cariño, y aprecio. Cierra los ojos y reduce la distancia entre ellos, no lo soporta más.

Mai permanece estática cuando siente los labios de Oliver presionarse contra los suyos y comenzar a moverse, iniciando un beso lento. Le toma unos segundos reaccionar y corresponder el beso, nerviosa.

Se separan suavemente unos momentos después, antes de que el oxígeno se volviera muy- muy necesario. Permanecen con los ojos cerrados y pegan sus frentes, escuchando la respiración del otro hasta que Oliver rompe el silencio.

-Déjame ayudarte, Mai. - Susurra el muchacho, haciendo que Mai abra los ojos, topándose con los índigos de él mirarla con intensidad - déjame recompensarte a mi manera, las faltas que he tenido contra ti.

Mai puede apreciar la súplica escondida en los ojos de Oliver y asiente, sabe que esto es lo más cercano a una disculpa que llegaría a tener de él. Y ella lo aprecia.

Oliver sonríe levemente, y vuelve a besarla, siendo correspondido inmediatamente por Mai. Ella paso sus brazos por el cuello de él, abrazándolo contra sí. Sintiendo un nudo en su vientre que atribuye a los nervios y la vergüenza, además de la felicidad inundarle el pecho. Pasándole lo mismo a Oliver.

Ambos están concentrados en ellos, en su momento. En eso que han esperado por tanto tiempo y que por un momento pensaron nunca lograrían tener. Felices.

 **Pero ignoran que todo tiene un precio, que solo una vida puede pagar otra.**

 **Y que la felicidad que sienten, provocara la tristeza de otros**

 **Con resultados que nadie podría haber imaginado.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**

 **Un capítulo para el final**

 **¿Qué nos dirá John?**

 **¿Qué nos deparará con él?**

 **¿Qué cara de la historia nos mostrara?**


	12. John

**Ayúdenla**

 _ **John rogaba**_

 _ **Le rogaba a Dios, a los ángeles, al cielo y la tierra que la ayudarán**_

 _ **Como ellos no lograron hacerlo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

La el despertador en la habitación de John suena, indicando que ya son las siete: hora en la que el rubio suele levantarse. Al segundo el rubio la apaga, pero no se levanta. Se da la vuelta y se queda mirando por la ventada de forma ida. Su cabello semi-largo se esparce por la almohada y sus facciones maduras son frías y con un toque de tristeza en ellas.

El muchacho permanece un buen rato de esa forma, no se quería levantar. Sabía que día era, y no quería hacer la triste rutina que aplicaba para ese día en especial desde hace cinco años.

.

- _¡John! –_ _El mencionado parpadeo, desubicado. Dirigió la mirada hacia su compañera a la derecha y se sintió un poco mal al ver el reproche en sus ojos- ¡No me estas escuchando! – reclamo la muchacha, provocando que una sonrisa nerviosa creciera en el rostro masculino._

 _-Lo siento, Masako. Es que estoy algo distraído...- se disculpó, rascándose la nuca con su mano izquierda._

 _La chica solo pestañeo, ahora mostrando curiosidad en la mirada. Si era cierto, el chico había estado pensativo desde el momento en que salieron de su apartamento._

 _-¿pasa algo?_

 _-bueno, realmente no es nada...Solo me siento raro..._

 _-¿estas enfermo?_

 _-No, así no. – John negó un poco con la cabeza y levanto el rostro al cielo, buscando las palabras correctas para expresarse – Es más...como si estuviera ansioso o preocupado. No sé, es una sensación rara. Como si algo fuera a pasar y eso me preocupara...- Suspiró al terminar la frase, volteando hacia la chica para ver su expresión._

 _Masako miro atenta al rubio mientras hablaba, cuando finalizo. Llevo un dedo sobre su mentón en una expresión pensativa._

 _-Preocupación por algo que no ha pasado, pero puede pasar...- la voz de Masako es pensativa, a juego con su expresión – Conozco esa sensación. La he experimentado unas pocas veces durante mi vida, pero muchas veces no son nada. – sonrío tratando de tranquilizar al rubio._

 _John correspondió la sonrisa con otra, una más pequeña. Todavía se sentía inseguro, pero creía en la chica así que buscó ignorar esa sensación y la ligera opresión que pareció en su pecho ante la sonrisa que le dedicó._

 _-Si tú lo dices...- su voz demostró inseguridad y Masako lo notó. Su rostro mostro disconformidad, pero al instante la cambio por seriedad y preocupación._

 _-Aunque...- continúo la chica, captando la atención de John. – hubo una vez que esa sensación si fue certera...-dijo con voz ida y el rostro oculto por su cabello, asustando al muchacho._

 _-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto consternado, pero al ver a la chica su rostro mostro más preocupación._

 _"¿Se estaba refiriendo a su..."_

 _-Masak...-_

 _John no termino de decir el nombre femenino, pues la chica volteo con una sonrisa traviesa hacia él, provocando su desconcierto._

 _-¿ah? – dijo por lo bajo y lo siguiente que sintió fue su retaguardia golpeándose contra el piso: Masako lo había empujado._

 _John pestañeo, bastante desubicado, viendo a la chica tratando de controlar su risa traviesa tapándose la boca con las manos. A su cerebro le tomó un segundo procesar lo que había pasado y una ligera indignación recorrió su rostro._

 _-¡Oye! – dijo en forma de reclamo, pero la sonrisa en su rostro declaraba otra cosa._

 _-Hu...hubieras visto tu cara...ay, dios – dijo entre risas divertidas. – de verdad eres un tonto, John. Mira que solo a ti te preocupan esas cosas. – Masako sonrío con mofa y le dio la espalda al rubio - ¡unas carreras hasta al supermercado! –grito después de comenzar a correr._

 _John solo sonrío más amplio viendo la espalda de la chica alejarse, raídamente se puso de pie comenzando a corretearla._

 _-¡Eso es trampa, Masako!_

 _Solo escucho la risa femenina a la distancia y la espalda de ella perderse entre la multitud de la calle._

 _John corrió en dirección al destino mencionado tratando de alcanzar a la chica y esquivar a todas las personas, animales y objetos que se posaban en su camino. Cuando llego al edificio, se extrañó de no encontrar a la chica, camino por los pasillos de la tienda y no la encontró. Siguió buscándola, sintiendo lo incomodidad crecer en su pecho. Salió al estacionamiento y camino, encontrándola detrás de una camioneta._

 _El alivio en su pecho por encontrarla no fue suficiente para calmar esa sensación en su pecho. Se acercó con cuidado y coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, sintiéndola sobresaltarse, más no volteo a verlo._

 _-¿Masako?_

 _-Lo sabía. Sabía que algo pasaba entre ellos, pero no me imagine que fuera esto...- murmuro bajo. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de John al escuchar la voz ida y fría de la chica, esa voz destilaba odio en cada silaba._

 _John dirige la mirada hacia donde Masako se encuentra observando, y ve a Oliver y Mai besándose. La imagen se le hizo tierna, pues él sabía que Mai tenía mucho tiempo enamorada de Oliver y el de ella, ya era tiempo que estuvieran juntos más con todo lo que había pasado._

 _Pero..._

 _"A Masako todavía le gusta Davis-san..."_

 _Recordó. Entonces el peso de esa situación cae sobre su consciencia. Esto debía afectarla y demasiado. Se colocó frente a ella, tapándole la visión de los enamorados. Frunció el ceño al ver las lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero la mirada oscura que poseía lo ponía nervioso hasta lo asustaba._

 _-Masako vámonos.- ordeno John, sujetándola de los hombros. Tratando de ignorar los escalofríos que le provocaban esa mirada tan vacía._

 _-Aunque no me sorprende que lo lograra...siempre fue una zorra de linda cara y actitud inocente..._

 _-Masako, eso no es cierto._

 _-¿Cómo no? Siempre has visto como los chicos se vuelven locos por ella, hasta tu estuviste un tiempo enamorado de ella. – murmuro rencorosa, con los ojos clavados en el pecho de John, como si a través de él pudiera ver el encuentro de los ojos dos. - Pero no me sorprenden, todos son idiotas y creen que una cara bonita, unas lindas piernas y una adorable personalidad son suficientes. Se conformando con eso, una hueca de linda cara y buen físico para follarla cuando quieran. – la mirada de la chica se hizo más oscura, y él no se atrevió a contradecirla. Le aterraba – Me dan asco._

 _Tras eso se dio la vuelta con brusquedad, soltándose del agarre masculino y comenzando a correr._

 _John permaneció inmóvil unos segundos. Algo dentro de él no le permitía correr detrás de la chica, la mirada tan oscura y llena de odio que había colocado lo dejo paralizado. Trago duro y cuando fue realmente consciente y capaz de controlar su cuerpo, su primer impulso fue salir corriendo por donde había desaparecido la pelinegra._

 _Mientras corría, la horrible sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar lo torturaba. Aumentando a cada hora que pasaba y que la muchacha no aparecía. El día fue pasando, la luz del día se perdió y comenzó el reinado de las tinieblas._

 _A las 7 de la noche, cuando John ya estaba listo para llamar al resto del equipo y dar una alerta. Recibió un mensaje que no lo dejó tranquilo el resto de su vida:_

 _Estoy bien. Estoy en mi casa. – recitaba la primera línea- no llames a nadie, no quiero que me molesten. Quiero estar sola. – decía la segunda línea. La tercera, fue la que no dejo a John en paz toda la noche y los próximos 10 meses. - ella va a pagar por esto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

John volvió a suspirar con pesadez. Ante los insistentes rayos del sol colándose por la ventana de su cuarto, se levantó de la cama. Un mareo lo obligo a sujetarse la cabeza y cerrar los ojos. Pasado el malestar, coloco su visión borrosa en el suelo de su habitación, observando un par de botellas de whisky vacías; una de ellas estaba rota. El muchacho chasqueo la lengua y frunció la nariz con desagrado. Nunca le gustó mucho el alcohol, pero en algo debía ahogar sus penas. Al menos en la víspera de ese día.

El chico se puso de pie y camino a su baño con cuidado de no pisar los fragmentos de vidrio en el suelo. Adentro, se detuvo a observarse en el espejo y su rostro mostro despreció y resignación.

Su cabello rubio revuelto y largo por sobre los hombros, su cuerpo ahora fornido y musculoso, su rostro estaba pálido y unas grandes ojeras cubrían la parte inferior de sus ojos azules. Hace tiempo había dejado atrás las facciones infantiles que lo hacían ver tierno e inocente como solían decir las chicas de SPR para ahora mostrar a un hombre serio y de mirada fría,

Odiaba lo que veía, pero se había resignado a lo que le tocaba.

John llevo una mano a su cuello y comienza a masajearlo, mientras hace movimientos circulares con la cabeza. Había dormido por obligación, el alcohol lo noqueo. Pero como años anteriores, apenas había salido de su sistema y despertaba. Justo para la hora, no importaba a qué hora quedó noqueado, siempre se despertaba **a esa** hora.

.

.

.

 _John dio otra vuelta en su cama, no podía dormir. Ese mal presentimiento no lo dejaba. Le era imposible quedarse quieto, era como si de alguna forma retorcida lo llenara de energía._

 _"No puedo. Tengo que verla. Necesito saber que está bien"_

 _Suspiro con fuerza, llenándose de determinación. Se levantó de su cama, busco ropa que ponerse y camino hacia la puerta de su apartamento. Iría a la casa de Masako, se aseguraría de que estaba bien y desharías de ese mal sentimiento que lo acongojaba desde que había despertado en la mañana._

 _Sin embargo, todas sus intenciones se fueron al demonio._

 _Apenas su mano toco la perilla, su teléfono sonó con fuerza desde su bolsillo. Rápidamente lo contesto, pero lo siguiente a escuchar le cambio la vida._

 _-¿Hola?_

 _-J..John...- la voz quebrada de Masako, se escuchaba del otro lado. La chica estaba llorando, pero ahora su voz era dolida no fría como en la tarde-_

 _-¿¡Masako!? – casi grito el nombre de la chica. Quería aliviarse de escucharla, pero la voz quebrada de ella no se lo permitía. Respiro hondo, debía calmarse para poder tranquilizarla a ella. No era la primera vez que lo llamaba a esa hora y en ese estado. - ¿Qué pasa Masako? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?_

 _-tra- trate de matarla, John..._

 _-¿qué? – Dijo John, desconcertado por lo que le decía la muchacha llorosa al otro lado del teléfono- ¿Masako de que estas hablando?_

 _-La apuñale...l-la apuñale, John ...y...y creo que maté a Misaki-san...- murmuraba Masako desde, alternando sus palabras con gemidos, sollozos y quejidos - Na...Naru también... esta... esta herido..._

 _El horror marco el rostro de John y algo dentro de él lo paralizo. No sabía lo que era y nunca lo sabría. De lo que era consciente es que por segunda vez se había paralizado por algo que el sentía como una fuerza externa._

 _-Per...Perdóname, John ¡Yo no quería! ¡Po-por favor per-Perdóname! – el llanto de Masako se hacía más fuerte del otro lado, mientras que su voz se entrecortaba más y más- N-no quería hacerlo...lo ju-juro...E-el me obligo_

 _-¿El?_

 _-El kyokotsu..._

 _Tras eso se cortó la llamada. Y lo primero que John logró hacer fue pedirles ayuda a todos los ángeles en el cielo, pedirles que lo ayudaran, y la ayudaran donde fuera que estuviera._

 _Aunque por lo visto su plegaria no fue escuchada._

 _Apenas recupero la movilidad de su cuerpo corrió en dirección a la residencia de Mai. Fue instintivo, ese fue su primer impulso por algún motivo. Cuando llego, lo que vio lo dejo helado. Cuatro patrullas de policía y una ambulancia estacionada._

 _Paso por los oficiales entrevistando a unas personas como un zombie. Diviso a Oliver sentado en la ambulancia hablando con un par de oficiales y se acero con cuidado._

 _-¡Hey! – un hombre lo tomo del hombro, deteniéndolo. – Usted no puede estar aquí es una escena del crimen señor, por favor regrese al otro lado de la cinta amarilla._

 _-Davis-san.- dijo alto, ignorando al hombre y captando la atención de Oliver a unos metros de él._

 _-Brown-san. – Oliver hizo el intento de levantarse, pero al instante se arrepintió, llevando una mano a su pierna derecha, sobre la cual tenía una buena cantidad de vendajes. No pudo evitar mostrar dolor en el rostro._

 _John al ver eso, se soltó del policía con un jalón de su brazo y termino de acercarse a Oliver._

 _El pelinegro estaba pálido, en su rostro había manchas de sangre sin herida aparente, así que suponía que la sangre era de alguien más. Tenía una camisa blanca con muchas manchas de sangre en forma de mano y dedos. Se veía cansado y hasta demacrado_

 _-¿Da-Davis-san? ¿Qué paso aquí? – los nervios y el temor distorsionó la voz de John, tenía miedo de preguntar, las palabras de Masako lo perseguían. - ¿Por qué esta la policía aquí?_

 _Oliver suspiro. Su ceño se frunció y clavo la mirada sobre el rubio: una mirada gélida, mostrando su rabia, ira y frustración._

 _-Masako trato de matar a Mai y mató a la señora Misaki en el proceso. – Oliver dirigió su mirada hasta su pierna herida, observando los vendajes con atención- a mí también trato de apuñalarme, solo me roso la pierna ya que los vecinos se despertaron por el escándalo y se acercaron a ver que sucedía._

 _-¿co...como...? E-eso...eso no..._

 _-Brown. – Oliver le interrumpe, mostrándose enojado. – Masako vino hasta el apartamento de Mai cuando dormíamos. No sé cómo entró, no sé si forzó la puerta o Misaki le abrió o Mai lo hizó. Yo solo sé que me desperté en medio de la noche por los gritos de Mai y Misaki, mientras Masako trataba de matarlas. – La mirada de Oliver es tan fría como su voz, destilando odio e ira contenida con cada palabra. John desvía su visión al no poder aguantar la pesadez en los ojos del muchacho, no era tan aterrador como la de Masako en la tarde, pero si lo suficiente para incomodarlo. Sumando esa sensación a la preocupación, negación, angustia y desesperación que siente._

 _Nervioso, John se pasa las manos por la nuca y el cuello, buscando distraer su mente del desastre de emociones que es ahora. No quiere creerlo, no quiere creer que Masako ha hecho lo que Oliver le dice, pero...pero..._

 _"La Masako de la mañana, no se sentía como Masako"_

 _Abre los ojos horrorizado ante ese detalle y siente su estómago retorcerse ante lo que su mente esta maquinando. John separa los labios para decir algo, pero Oliver lo detiene._

 _-¿Tú que haces aquí, Brown? – pregunto el chico de cabellos negros, sin dejar de mirar al rubio de forma penetrante. – son pasadas las dos de la mañana._

 _-Masako me llamo. – dice, tomando asiento al lado del pelinegro. Con sus manos se tapó el rostro, expresando frustración en su postura. – Se oía muy nerviosa, muy desesperada. Me estaba rogando perdón, que la perdonara. Que ella no quería..._

 _-¿Apuñalar a Misaki hasta la muerte y dejar a Mai herida seriamente? – pregunto Oliver, casi con burla. Se sentía más molesto e indignado que otra cosa, pero debía concentrarse en algo más pues sino todo sería un desastre._

 _John trago duro, no se atrevía a decir eso. No podía, algo dentro de él le decía que Masako no había hecho nada de eso._

 _-Ella no fue. – murmuro firme, levantando el rostro para ver a Oliver. – Masako no sería capaz. Cuando me llamo me dijo que el Kyokotsu la había obligado. Se me hace extraño porque se supone que Bou-san lo expulsó, pero...Temprano, cuando ella los vio, a ti y a Mai en el estacionamiento del supermercado...Masako, ella se sentía rara. Yo la sentía rara, que la que estaba delante de mí no era mi mejor amiga, sino una extraña. – John vuelve a esconder el rostro entre sus manos. Sus hombros tiemblan levemente y su voz amenaza con quebrarse. – ahora con esto...Davis-san, creo que..._

 _-Es posible que la poseyeran. – Dice Oliver y al momento suspira. Viendo como se le acerca uno de los paramédicos.- Pero por los momentos eso no me importa. – dice cortante, con la vista clavada en el frente, pero en la nada._

 _John no puede evitar mirar de reojo al muchacho y sentirse un poco identificado con el brillo quebradizo de su mirada. Ambos estaban preocupados, ambos estaban frustrados..._

 _Ambos, tenían miedo._

 _Temían por ellas_

 _Él, John, preocupado por el estado psíquico, físico y emocional de su amiga._

 _Y el, Oliver, preocupado por las heridas que su pareja tenía._

 _"Dios, querubines, arcángeles y santos... por favor, ayúdenlas"_

 _-Davis-sama, ya vamos a trasladarlo al hospital._

 _Ambos, rubio y pelinegro, levantaron la vista hacia el paramédico frente a ellos. El mencionado asiente, con ayuda de otros dos es levantado y colocado en una camilla. John solo se sube como acompañante, en silencio, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

John suspiro nuevamente. Cerró los ojos para no tener que apreciar su reflejo y se inclinó, comenzando a lavarse la cara. Las manos que comenzaron con frote suave sobre su rostro pasaron a ser más fuertes y hostiles a medida que los recuerdos lo invaden. Cuando la cantidad de agua y los movimientos le impiden respirar se detiene, respirando de forma agitada y apretando las manos en la cerámica del lavamanos.

Le duele el pecho, recordar siempre lo deja con ese malestar que no lo deja respirar. Aunque con los años pasados, duele menos pero aun no deja de ser tan tortuoso.

" _han pasado cinco años, pero nunca se siente realmente como cinco años"_

El chico suspiro y se enderezó completamente, dirigiéndose a su habitación para colocarse la ropa que corresponde.

" _Supongo que así trabaja la muerte. Detiene el tiempo para los involucrados, manteniendo fresco el dolor de la pérdida"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando._

 _John voltea hacia Houshou, observándolo sentado al otro lado de la sala de espera. Cruzado de brazos y con ojeras bajo los ojos._

 _-No le hayo explicación ¡lo habíamos exorcizado!_

 _-Algo salió mal, Takigawa-san. Tal vez nos precipitamos._

 _-No, actuaron a tiempo, Lin. Solo que...la circunstancia era diferente a la que se plantearon. Todavía no me explico de qué forma..._

 _John dirigió su mirada hacia cada uno, en el orden en el que hablaron: Houshou, Lin y Martin. Los otros tres presentes, además de él._

 _-Estoy teorizando sobre una sustitución o un señuelo. Pero no puedo asegurarlo, más estoy seguro que algo pasó en ese exorcismo. Si exorcizaron a la mujer, no comprendo de donde salió esta...posesión..._

 _Los cuatros se mantuvieron en silencio un momento tras las palabras de Martin, en un silencio que grita algo que ninguno se atreve a decir:_

 _¿Y si realmente no había sido cosa de una fuerza espiritual externa, sino un ataque de ira impulsado por los celos y el dolor de la mente inestable de una joven en recuperación de una depresión psicótica?_

 _John se contuvo de negar._

 _Masako NO haría eso. Ella estaba bien. No había pistas ni indicios, eso había sido de la nada. Estaba seguro que era cosa de una fuerza espiritual como ella lo dijo._

 _Unas pisadas fuertes les hicieron levantar la visión del piso a los cuatro. Eran un médico, y lo que le dio un mal presentimiento a John, dos hombres con apariencia de detectives._

 _-Señor Davis_

 _Martin se coloca de pie casi de un brinco cuando el médico y los oficiales estaban delante de él. Houshou y Lin también se acercaron, nerviosos ante la presencia de oficiales._

 _-¿Cómo está mi hija, doctor? –pregunto Martin directo. John no pudo evitar removerse en su asiento incomodo, todavía se le hacía raro la forma de los Davis mayores para con Mai. En el transcurso de esos meses Mai se había convertido en casi una Davis, Luella y Martin habían tomado la tutela de la chica para poder manejar todo lo que correspondía a sus cuidados médicos y tratamientos. Aunque legalmente, Mai seguía siendo una Taniyama. Todos sabían que era una Davis, solo era cuestión de tiempo._

 _-Sigue en cirugía, señor Davis. Sin embargo, estos dos caballeros lo buscan por...otra "paciente"...- el médico hizo una pausa, inhalo profundo como si lo que fuera a decir le costara o fuera delicado. – Se trata de Hara Masako, la agresora de sus hijos y la señora que los cuida. – los colores abandonaron los rostros de todos los cercanos presentes. John se puso de pie de forma instintiva al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amiga._

 _-¿Dónde está?_

 _Martin se adelantó a la pregunta de John, la seriedad en su rostro eran sinónimo de su preocupación por la chica._

 _-Necesitamos que venga reconocer un cuerpo en la morgue. Creemos que se trata de ella._

 _._

 _._

 _._

John se bajó de su auto con un ramo de lavandas y hortensias blancas y moradas. Siendo lo único colorido en su atuendo, pues viste todo de negro. Camino a paso tranquilo entre las columnas de cemento sin estar realmente pendiente de este, se lo sabe de camino.

Al final, se detuvo frente a uno al lado de un arbusto de hortensias blancas. A los pies, cuatro ramos de flores diferentes y diferentes inciensos. Rosas blancas, Tulipanes rosados, amapolas rojas y unas flores de loto amarillas.

Afinco una pierna en el suelo y deposito su ramo de hortensias cerca de la columna. Hizo una pequeña plegaria y luego levanto el rostro hacia el nombre trazado en la piedra.

-Hola Masako...- murmuro, acariciando el nombre con la lleva de los dedos. – Ha pasado un tiempo ¿na? – dijo el, sonriendo levemente de manera triste.

.

.

.

 _John abrió los ojos, encontrándose así mismo en un espacio que le costó reconocer._

 _Perecía un campo de lavandas. Las flores le llegaban hasta la cadera y el horizonte se veía nebuloso, con neblina, pero el lugar era cálido y tranquilo, o eso hacía sentir al rubio._

 _"¿Dónde estoy?"_

 _Se preguntó así mismo, volteando en todas direcciones, tratando de ubicarse._

 _-En mi plano emocional..._

 _Respondió una voz femenina, una que John reconoció al instante. Su cuerpo se tensó al instante, sus ojos se cristalizaron y su pecho se contrajo, provocándole dolor._

 _-¡Masako! – John grito su nombre, volteándose hacia dónde provino la voz de su amiga. Su corazón se detuvo al verla de pie a unos cuantos metros. Trago duro tratando de pasar el nudo en su garganta._

 _-Hola John.- saludo la chica, sonriendo levemente más en sus ojos se apreciaba algo de tristeza al ver a su amigo en ese estado. Pálido y descuidado._

 _El muchacho reacciono de forma instintiva. Sus piernas avanzaron al instante al ver a la pelinegra. En cosas de segundos ya estaba frente a ella y la tenía atrapada entre sus brazos. Sintió un alivio terrible al no sentirla desvanecerse, había soñado en otras ocasiones una situación similar, pero ella siempre se desvanecía apenas lograba atraparla. Empeorando su malestar y su dolor._

 _"Gracias señor...por cumplirme este anhelo"_

 _John suspiro con los hombros temblorosos._

 _Esto es lo que había estado anhelando desde hacía más de tres meses._

 _Una última oportunidad de abrazarla._

 _Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar sin que él mismo se diera cuenta. Sus mejillas se empapaban y él no era realmente consciente del estrago que pasaba en su cuerpo._

 _-Ma...Masako..._

 _-Lo siento... -murmuro la chica, correspondiendo el abrazo del muchacho con suavidad. – Lamento tanto por lo que estás pasando._

 _John negó en el hombro femenino._

 _-No es tu culpa...sabes que no es así..._

 _-Lo sé.- respondió ella con voz suave, pasando con suavidad las manos por la espalda del muchacho. Tratándolo de consolar. – Tampoco es tuya, John._

 _El muchacho se tensó. Sabía a lo que se refería y no quería hablar de eso._

 _-Masako..._

 _-Era un demonio, John. No un espíritu. Lo que ustedes exorcizaron en el pozo era el espíritu de Miyuki manipulado por el demonio. – Masako trato de deshacer el abrazo, buscando mirar al rubio al rostro. Más este no se dejó, la sujeto con fuerza. – Después de que Miyuki se suicidara, el demonio se apegó a mí. Haciendo que yo intentara suicidarme. La primera vez falló, y por eso atento contra Mai y Oliver. Él quería llevarse a Mai, pero Oliver no lo permitió. Por eso se aferró a mí y aprovecho ese día en estacionamiento para..._

 _-¿podríamos no hablar de eso? – murmuro John, apretando a la chica levemente, aun temblando._

 _-No, John. No puedes huir de eso toda la vida..._

 _-¡No quiero los detalles del porque paso! ¡No quiero saber la historia completa para luego escucharlos a ellos decir que eres una asesina! ¡No quiero!_

 _-Pero debes saberlo, no por ellos, sino por ti. Te has estado culpando todos estos meses. No quiero que sigas pensando que es tú culpa. No lo es, de ninguno de nosotros – dijo firme ella, provocando otro vuelco en el corazón del muchacho. – el kyokotsu busca almas para alimentarse y las consigue a través del suicidio, pasando su maldición de una persona a otra haciéndola testigos del suicidio de una víctima. – Masako respira hondo, sintiendo como el rubio tiembla y tiene leves espasmos, aumentando su sentimiento de culpa. – después de Miyuki quería llevarme a mí, no lo logró y fue por Mai, tampoco lo logró, pero estableció un patrón. Ese día, cuando tomo el control sobre mi cuerpo, él tenía pensado hacer pasar a Mai una experiencia traumática y que yo me suicidara delante de ella, para que así fuera Mai su próxima víctima, y posteriormente se suicidara. Posiblemente delante de Oliver..._

 _John suelta débiles jadeos, mientras sus ojos no dejan de derramar lágrimas._

 _-Yo me di cuenta de ese patrón...retomé el control de mi cuerpo y bueno...decidí romper la cadena de la única manera que se me ocurría...- Masako inhala hondo, enterrando su nariz en el cuello del muchacho. – Por eso quiero que me perdone, John. No pude encontrar otra forma en la que no pudiera detener toda esa locura sin lastimarlos..._

 _John niega, rechazando la postura de la chica._

 _-Te sacrificaste...renunciaste a tu vida por ellos y...y...ellos solo...solo..._

 _El muchacho se muerde el labio inferior tratando de contener sus jadeos, buscando concentrar su atención en las palabras de la chica, pero no puede. Les cuesta mucho, le duele mucho porque sabe la imagen que tienen los demás de ella._

 _-te...te llamaron asesina... - murmuro, recordando las miradas sombrías en los ojos de su equipo. Eso fue demasiado para él, veían a su mejor amiga como un monstruo, y él no lo toleraría._

 _-Solo estaban afectados. Oliver estaba furioso, el ataque dejo muy marcada a Mai. Tanto de manera física como psicológica. – respondió ella suave, como quien habla con un niño. – Después entraran en razón, déjalos asimilar a cada quien su dolor como mejor pueden...pero tú..._

 _Al sentir como ella lo empuja levemente, John se separa con suavidad para ver a Masako al rostro, topándose con una sonrisa calidad que provoco un desastre en su interior. Un extraño alivio se mezcló con dolor y tristeza, contrayendo su pecho de manera dolorosa._

 _-Quiero que te dejes de culpar por lo sucedido..._

 _John cerró los ojos al sentir la mano femenina dirigirse hasta su mejilla, acariciándola de una manera suave, como un consuelo._

 _-Quiero que continúes con tu vida...quiero que vivas por los dos..._

 _-No...no sé si podré... Masako, eras...no, eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana. Y te has ido...me has dejado solo...con los demás no cuento..._

 _-Podrás. – afirmo ella segura, mirándolo seria. – Podrás hacerlo, tienes la fuerza. Vivirás por los dos y aunque ahora no lo veas, no estás solo. Yo soy tu hermana, pero los demás en SPR también son tu familia. Y puedes contar con ellos..._

 _-No...no, no...no puedo, ni siquiera puede verlos. No confío en ellos._

 _-pues lo harás...cuando las aguas se calmen, y todos hayan logrado soportar un poco el dolor, serán capaces de ver las cosas como son. Lo que han dicho en su dolor, por acción de la decepción, la ira o el enojo, pasará a segundo plano. Todos se harán conscientes y podrán seguir siendo una familia como hasta ahora lo han hecho...-_

 _La otra mano apoyándose en su mejilla hace que John regrese su mirada hacia la muchacha, pues la había desviado._

 _-No dejes que el dolor se convierta en ira y te obligue a hacer o decir algo que no quieres ni sientes John. Por favor, John, no podría estar tranquila sabiendo que estas mal, debes salir adelante...¿de acuerdo?_

 _El muchacho permanece en silencio, viendo serio el rostro femenino. Sin embargo, ante la mirada que ella le dedica no es capaz de negarse. Así que suspira, profundo y la mira resignado._

 _-De acuerdo._

 _-Seguirás con tu vida. La vivirás, lo harás por los dos. Tendrás hermosas experiencias que disfrutaras al máximo por ambos...- Masako traga duro al sentir un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos cristalizarse- te...tendrás una familia...tendrás unos niños preciosos, a los cuales educaras con amor y valores, contándole siempre de su tía Masako...¿de acuerdo?_

 _-De acuerdo...- asintió él, con los ojos también llorosos._

 _-¿me lo prometes?_

 _-Te lo prometo, Masako..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

John traga duro, tratando de pasar el nudo en su garganta. Al sentir sus ojos cristalizarse los cierra y apoya frente contra la columna.

-lo siento, Masako...No te he cumplido correctamente...- murmuro con voz quebradiza. – Seguí con mi vida, pero no tuve una familia, no he tenido niños a los cuales les he contado de quien fue su tía Masako...apenas...apenas si he podido perdónalos...dejé SPR, renuncié al sacerdocio...creo que lo único bueno que he hecho es entrar a la universidad...- sus manos sujetaron con fuerza los bordes la columna, mientras sus hombros tiemblan en leves espasmos. Pero no llora, lágrimas no caen de sus ojos. – Lo siento...lo siento tanto...

John permanece un rato en esa posición, temblando y lamentándose. No le importó que comenzara a llover, permaneció en esa posición hasta después de sentirse desahogado. Estuvo un buen rato así hasta que sintió que lo observaban. Levanto la vista a la izquierda y ensancho los ojos al ver de quien se trataba.

-Ma...

-Hola John... - sonrío la femenina, acercándose con el ramo de flores de vainilla a la tumba. – Ha pasado un tiempo... ¿Cuánto? ¿Cinco años? – comento, sonriendo ampliamente al muchacho mientras depositaba el ramo frente a la columna con el nombre de su amiga. – Estas muy cambiado, si no te hubiera visto a los ojos no te hubiera reconocido...

El muchacho permaneció en silencio, observando el rostro femenino, apreciando los cambios que había tenido: Se veía más femenina y madura, obviando la conservación de sus facciones angelicales. Sus ojos se habían rasgado y su cabello ligeramente largo le llegaba hasta debajo de la mandíbula, teniendo un mechón que cubría el lado izquierdo de su rostro, donde tenía una cicatriz de considerable tamaño. Vestía toda de negro, pero aun así se podía preciar sus curvas femeninas a través de la camisa y los pantalones que llevaba. Lo único de color en su vestimenta, era el anillo dorado en su mano izquierda.

Después de terminar su plegaria, Mai levanto el rostro hacia John, ambos cubriéndose de la lluvia con el paraguas de la chica.

-Me dijeron que entraste a la universidad hace dos años...- comenta Mai tranquila, amigable. Sonriéndole ampliamente al muchacho, quien todavía la observa en silencio, pero con una expresión perdida. - ¿Qué estudias?

-Ve...veterinaria...

-¡Oye, que bien! Me imaginaba que era algo inclinado a lo servicial, sé que te gusta ayudar. – sonrío Mai alegre. - Aunque imagine que estarías estudiando enfermería o medicina.

-Lo pensé, pero...no me gusta los hospitales. Son un caos. – murmuró John, bajando la mirada un momento para luego subirla hacia la chica. - ¿Y tú? Ayako me comentó que te habías mudado a Cambridge hace 4 años...

-Sí, fue por mis estudios de parapsicología...Aunque tuve que estudiar un semestre en casa por...bueno, mi embarazó...- Mai sonríe nerviosa, colocándose de pie a la par de John. – a partir del quinto mes entre Martin- san, Naru y Bou-san me hicieron permanecer en casa...como el embarazo era de alto riesgo por...

-Tus cicatrices. Ayako y Yasuhara me contaron...- finaliza, sonriendo levemente – también me dijeron que tuviste una niña...

-Si...mi pequeña dama, Ajisai... - comento Mai, observando a la lápida de Masako con melancolía.

Al escuchar el nombre de la niña, John ensancha los ojos sorprendido.

-Le puse ese nombre por ella...sé que le encantaba ese nombre... - comenta Mai, mirando ahora las hortensias sobre la tumba. – Al igual que se lo mucho que le encantaban esas flores...

Ambos permanecieron un rato en silencio, sin saber que decir. Al menos de parte de John, él no la había visto después de la primera misa de Masako. Y ni siquiera de cerca, estaban lejos el uno del otro.

Sin embargo, ella se le acerca con toda esa familiaridad, como si no hubieran pasado cinco años sin verse ni hablarse. Sabiendo del otro a través de terceros...

-Es un lugar curioso para reencontrarnos. Siendo qué la última vez que nos vimos fue en su misa ¿no? – comenta la muchacha ante la creciente tensión en el ambiente.

-Si...poco después tú te fuiste y bueno, yo ya me había retirado de SPR...- Responde John, desviando el rostro hacia otro lado. Esta incomodo, es difícil estar con ella. Es difícil estar con la supuesta víctima de su mejor amiga. La chica por la que ella renunció a la vida para dejarla a ella vivir.

-John. – al escucharse ser llamado el muchacho voltea, topándose con una mirada triste, pero determinada. - ¿me odias?

Ante la pregunta, el muchacho abre los ojos sorprendido y hasta cierto punto horrorizado.

-¡No! – respondió, casi a gritos antes de poder calmarse y hacerlo con calma. – digo...no, por supuesto que no te odio Mai...es solo que...es difícil ¿entiendes? Es difícil estar frente a ti sabiendo lo que Masako hizo por protegerte...

Responde el en un murmullo, bajando el rostro, pero una mano en su mejilla lo hace levantarlo, topándose con la mirada cálida y comprensiva de Mai.

-Si...sé que es difícil, no hay día en que no la extrañe. Ella también era como mi hermana, por mucho que discutiéramos, así la sentía...así la siento... John, ella no está físicamente con nosotros, pero...- Mai tomo entre sus manos las de John, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.- por ella debemos seguir viviendo. Disfrutar la vida al máximo para vivirla por ella también... ¿No lo crees? – una pequeña sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Mai, quien ha ladeado el rostro levemente.

Ante estas palabras, John deja escapar una risa divertida que se mezcló con lágrimas de tristeza. Estaba melancólico, no podía evitar reírse, no podía evitar llorar. Eran las mimas palabras, pero una persona diferentes. Eran las mismas palabras, pero un lugar diferente...

" _Sin embargo, se siente tan real e igual a aquella vez"_

Poco a poco, la risa del rubio se fue calmando, hasta que solo era cuestión de pequeñas risillas. El chico levanto el rostro hacia la choqueada castaña y extendió su sonrisa.

-Si...tienes razón...debemos seguir viviendo por ella...por Masako, debemos continuar con nuestras vidas. Disfrutándolas al máximo... - dijo John, provocando que la sonrisa de Mai se ensanche. – Debemos...

-Seguir viviendo, hacerlo por ella también...- finalizó Mai, soltando al rubio finalmente y dando un paso hacia atrás. – Siendo así, te invito un café en mi casa. Tenemos mucho con lo que ponernos al corriente ¿no? – invito Mai, extendiendo un brazo hacia el muchacho.

John sonrío levemente y acepto el brazo, enrollándolo con el propio suyo. Tal cual solían hacer cuando salían ellos tres.

-Sí, mucho con lo que ponernos al corriente...

-Además, hay alguien que me muero porque conozcas... - comentó ella, sin quitar su amplia sonrisa del rostro. Contagiando a John con esta.

-Sí, me lo imagino...

Y sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro lanzó otra petición al cielo

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Señor, Ángeles y santos...**_

 _ **Tal vez fallé en ayudarla a ella, tal vez falle en protegerla y estar allí...**_

 _ **Por eso ruego que ustedes la ayuden, que ustedes la cuiden.**_

 _ **Ayúdenla como yo no pude.**_

 _ **Después de lo que ha pasado, ella necesita un descanso...**_

 _ **Sin embargo, yo apenas empiezo.**_

 _ **Tengo una promesa que cumplir.**_

 _ **Una vida que vivir.**_

 _ **Y lo haré por Ella; por esa promesa que le hice.**_

 _ **Lo haré por ellos; porque sé que me necesitan y quieren en sus vidas**_

 _ **Lo haré por mí; por mi propia felicidad y salud...**_

 _ **Y lo haré por ella...**_

 _ **Por ese pequeño ángel que me han enviado.**_

 _ **La cuidare, protegeré y amaré.**_

 _ **Tal cual lo hice con Ella.**_

 _ **Por eso les pido que la ayuden.**_

 _ **Ayúdenla a estar tranquila**_

 _ **Que yo estaré bien...**_

 _ **Encontré la fuerza para salir adelante.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dedicado a Davis_Phantomhive**


	13. Masako Epilogo

**Ayúdenme**

 **Epilogo**

 **Masako quería ayudarlos**

 **Por eso les pedía a los ángeles y sus familiares, que la ayudaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-_ _ **¡Mátalos! ¡Hazlo, Mátalos**_ **!**

 _Masako camino temblorosa y salió como pudo de la cabina del teléfono del cual había llamado a John._

 _La muchacha caminaba tambaleante, yéndose de un lado a otro con cada paso. Su mano izquierda se sujetaba con fuerza de su costado, mientras la derecha colgaba a un lado sujetando el cuchillo de cocinero que escurría sangre._

 _-_ _ **¡MÁTALOS!**_

 _ **-**_ _¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!_

 _Masako gruño con fuerza. Cansada se recostó de la pared, respirando de forma pausada. Sentía como el demonio peleaba por obtener el control de su cuerpo y le costaba mantenerlo a raya. La chica trago duro, sintiéndose agotada física y mentalmente. Levantó la vista hacia un callejón más adelante y suspiro cansada, con la vista borrosa camino hacia este, sintiendo como la luz se le iba y venía, colocándosele todo negro._

 _-_ _ **¡MATALOS!**_

 _-CIERRA LA BOCA._

 _Masako volvió a gruñir. Ya dentro del callejón, en lo profundo, se recostó de la pared y se dejó caer hasta tocar el piso, sujetándose la cabeza con la mano izquierda._

 _-_ _ **¡MATALOS!**_

 _La muchacha bufó, ignorando la voz molesta del demonio taladrarle la cabeza. Tomo el cuchillo y observo su reflejo en el metal con frialdad._

 _ **-¡MATALOS A AMBOS!**_

 _-No...tú no quieres que los mates. Quieres que los traume, para que tú los puedas manipular._

 _La muchacha cerró los ojos, sujeto el cuchillo hacia dentro y se apuntó el pecho._

 _-No lo voy a permitir._

 _-_ _ **¡NO LO HAGAS!**_

 _Grito el demonio, pero no sirvió de nada. Rápido y con fuerza el metal corto el aíre, la carne, los nervios y órganos..._

 _"Por favor...perdónenme, todos..."_

 _Fue su último pensamiento, su última petición antes de perder realmente la consciencia y las fuerzas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Solo quería protegerlas y lo conseguí, pero a un costo enorme._

 _Los separé, los marque, los arruine..._

 _Pero quiero remediarlo. No quiero que mi familia se separe, deben estar juntos para enfrentar y superar lo que ha pasado._

 _Ahora les pido a ustedes, que me ayuden._

 _Ayúdenme a cuidarlos, a protegerlos..._

 _Permítanme hacerlo, por favor..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Una niña pequeña juega con unas muñecas en un patio trasero, cerca de unos arbustos de hortensias.

La pequeña viste un vestido estilo batita blanco con flores moradas de adorno. Su cabello negro y lacio lo trae por encima de los hombros con una diadema a juego con el vestido. Sus ojos son azules índigo y su piel es blanca, tan clara como la porcelana, haciéndola parecer na linda muñequita.

Mientras juega, la niña ríe y conversa con su muñeca, pero siempre voltea hacia las hortensias cuando pregunta o dice algo. Como si conversara con alguien a su lado.

-¡Aji-chan!

Al escuchar una voz femenina llamarla, la pequeña voltea viendo a Mai salir de la casa en compañía de John y Oliver, quien carga a un niño pequeño de cabello castaño.

-¡Mama! – grita la niña corriendo hacia la castaña y abrazándola por las piernas.

-¡Hola mi florecilla! – dice la castaña alegre, agachándose para cargar a la niña. – mira lo que te traje del mercado – comento Mai, sacando una galleta de su bolso.

\- ¡Gracias, mama! – chilla la niña emocionada, comenzando a comerse la galleta.

-¡Hey! ¿y a mí no me saludas A-chan? ¿No soy tu tío favorito? – reclama John melodramático, haciéndose el dolido. - ¿acaso ya no me quieres?

Mai sonríe divertida y Oliver voltea los ojos ante lo dicho por rubio. Ajisai ensancha los ojos horrorizada ante lo dicho por su tío, así que responde veloz contradiciéndolo.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo quiero mucho, mucho a mi tío John! –dice segura, asintiendo con la cabeza varias veces. Provocando la sonrisa divertida de Mai y John.

-Ajisai, no hables con la boca llena de comida, ya te lo he dicho. – regaña Oliver, consiguiendo que la niña baje la cabeza apena.

-Lo siento, papa...

Solo que no aprende la lección y vuelve a hablar con la boca abierta, haciendo a Oliver negar resignado.

-Lo has vuelto a hacer...

-Lo...

-Ya, ya...No la regañes, Oliver. – interrumpe John, entrando a defender a su sobrina como le es costumbre, provocando una mala mirada de parte de Oliver, pero la ignora. El rubio se inclina hasta quedar a la altura de la niña y se acerca hasta su oreja. – Yo también quiero mucho a mi sobrina Ajisai~ - responde cantarín, antes de separarse y dejar un beso en la coronilla de la pequeña, quien ríe divertida.

-Awww~ - dice Mai divertida, le encanta ver como John interactúa con su hija, le parece tierno. – eres muy bueno con los niños, John. A ver cuando le pides a la cigüeña que te traiga uno~ - comenta divertida, dándose la vuelta para ingresar a la casa.

-¡Hey, primero déjame graduarme! – se queja John, teniendo un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Yo quiero primito igual a él tío John!

-¡Aji-chan! – exclama acongojado el rubio, aumentando su sonrojo.

-Mejor que sea una niña, Ajisai. Así tienes con quien jugar a las muñecas. – comenta Oliver, siendo el quien recibe la mirada a avergonzada de John, pero no le pelo. Se las estaba desquitando.

-¡Si, papa tiene razón! ¡Mejor una niña que juegue conmigo y onee-chan a las muñecas!

Ante la mención de esta tercera persona y palabra japonesa, los tres se detienen de golpe y voltean a ver sorprendidos a la niña, dejando la puerta del patio abierta y ellos bajo el marco.

-¿Tu onee-chan? – repite Mai extrañada. Su hija conoce varias palabras en japonés, pero esa no la usaba. No se dirigía a nadie como hermana, pues Ayako y Houshou solo tenían un niño y Lin y Madoka apenas esperaban a su primer niño. -¿te refieres a Camila?

-¡No, a Camila no! – la niña hizo mueca de desagrado. La que su mami decía que era la novia de su tío John no le agradaba. Era aburrida y no le gustaba jugar con ella. - ¡A mi nueva amiga, la conocí hoy!

-¿Hoy? – vuelve a repetir Mai, comenzando a asustarse. Su hija había pasado todo el día siendo cuidada por Luella y Martin, ellos no habían salido ni traído a nadie ¿entonces a quien conoció su hija? Comenzó a asustarse ante la idea de que alguien se colara en su patio y se pusiera a jugar con su hija sin que ellos lo supieran.

John y Oliver fruncieron el ceño, ellos también llegaron a la misma conclusión que Mai. Más al instante, John lo removió.

-¡Si, hoy! – responde Ajisai sonriente, no cayendo en cuenta de lo mucho que está asustando a su madre.

-Ajisai. – la mencionada voltea al escuchar a su papá llamarla - ¿Has estado hablando con extraños? – pregunta serio, tratando de suavizar su voz para no asustar a su hija.

-¡No, papa! ¡No es una extraña, ella dice que es su amiga! – responde la pequeña tranquila, algo nerviosa al ver el ceño fruncido de su papa. Sabe que cuando su papa se enoja, su hermanito no tarda en unírsele. -¡tuya, de mama, el tío John, el tío Lin, el tío Houshou, el tío Yasu y la tía Ayako!

Ante esta afirmación de la pequeña, los adultos se extrañan más.

-¿amiga nuestra? – repite John, viendo a la niña asentir efusivamente. – Vale, entonces ¿Dónde está nuestra amiga, tú one-chan?- pregunta John tranquilo y amigable, buscando llegar al fondo de todo.

Por toda respuesta, la niña solo se giró sobre su torso y apunto el lugar donde estaba jugando antes, al lado del arbusto de hortensias.

Los tres adultos miraron en la dirección que la niña señalo. Los hombres fruncieron el ceño al no ver a nadie, solo estaba el arbusto de flores.

-Ajisai, allí no hay nadie. – Dijo Oliver serio, volteando a ver a su hija en los brazos de su esposa.

-Tu papá tiene razón, A-chan. Allí no hay nadie- dice John también, consiguiendo que la niña haga puchero.

-¡No es cierto, one-san esta parada allí! ¿Por qué dicen eso?

-Porque no hay nadie allí, A-chan.

-¡No es cierto! – Protesto la chiquilla, volteando hacia su madre - ¡Tu si la vez, ¿verdad mama?! – dijo, pero al ver las lágrimas caer por el rostro de su madre se asustó. - ¿Mama? ¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Por qué lloras?

Al igual que la niña, Oliver y John se sorprendieron al ver las lágrimas caer por el rostro de Mai, quien no deja de mirar hacia el jardín. Sin embargo, lo que más los saco a ambos de onda fue la sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer.

-¿Mai? – le llama John, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer.

-Masako...- dice Mai, ignorando a los hombres y con una voz cargada de emoción.

Ante el murmullo de la mujer, ambos hombres ensanchan los ojos y voltean hacia el jardín, viendo por unos segundos la figura translucida de una femenina sonreírles desde el arbusto de hortensias. La figura mueve los labios y levanta una mano en son de saludo.

Entonces pasa una brisa fuerte que levanta los pétalos de las hortensias del suelo y hasta arrancando una que otra flor.

Cuando la ventisca termina, la figura no está. Pero a los presentes, sobre todo los adultos, les inunda una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, acompañada por un suave olor a hortensias.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Lo has hecho bien, John. Estoy feliz por ti.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Realmente se creyeron que les dejaría un final tan agrio?**_


End file.
